Confusion
by Crimsy
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 8 UP Anzu is beating herself up trying to decide who she loves the most: Yami or Yugi? Will either Yami or Yugi be able to help her without knowing the probelm? WARNING: Coupling is a very big twist! If not oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Problems, and a Walk Home

1 Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu walked down the hall not paying any attention to what she was doing and had bumped Yugi nearly making him fall over. "Oh Yugi! I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going! Are you alright?" Yugi shook himself quickly and smiled at her, "Yeah I'm fine." He looked at Anzu and she seemed a little pale and flushed, "Anzu are you feeling alright? Did you want some help or something?" He asked Anzu smiled sweetly at him and began to walk away, "No I'm fine don't worry about me!" She called out. Anzu walked down the hall away from Yugi and propped her back against the wall and sighed, 'This is just tearing me apart! What am I suppose to do!' She closed her eyes and thought of what was bothering her. 'I've been beating myself up over this for the longest time! I have no idea what to do!' Anzu's thoughts were interrupted as Bakura and Jounouchi walked down the hall laughing loudly, Anzu snapped out of her trance and looked down the hall as Bakura called out to her, "Anzu-chan! We're going over to the park after school! Wanna come?" Anzu walked over to them, "No I can't, I uh, have tennis after school." Jounouchi looked at her, "I thought the tennis practice was over two weeks ago?" Anzu looked at him, "I'm practicing because I need to, is it that a crime?" He was shocked with her tone, "Un, no." The bell rang and Anzu waved her hand as her good bye and went upstairs to get to her class.  
  
Yugi walked quickly down the hall afraid he's be late but to his luck he was extremely early and decided to wait for Anzu. She came from the stairs and walked slowly not minding the other students. Yugi came next to her, "Konichiwa, Anzu-san!" he greeted, Anzu jumped and looked over at him, "Oh…Konichiwa Yugi-san." Yugi looked at her, 'She's been like this for over a week.' His eyes went concern as they walked into class. Anzu took her seat next to Yugi, as always, and looked out the window. Yugi walked over to the seat behind her and sat on the top of it, 'A little conversation might help.' He thought, "We're going to the park, are you coming?" Anzu still looking out the window replied, "No, I'm staying late today." Yugi felt his heart drop, Anzu always came to the park when they planned on going, she never missed a trip. "I see, will you becoming late?" He asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You staying for homework?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Activity?"  
  
"Sort of, tennis."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah I'm getting a bit rusty."  
  
"Best if you keep your skills sharp."  
  
"You said it!" She looked at Yugi and smiled the usual Anzu smiled, feeling better seeing this, Yugi smiled back and class began.  
  
"The myth said that the girl would…" The boredom was too much to bare and Anzu was just about ready to jump out the window, just then a folded paper flung her way. It said:  
  
To ANZU-SAN  
  
Boring or what? Thankfully this is the last period! Yap yap, that's all the teacher does!  
  
-Yugi  
  
Anzu laughed and looked over at him, he smiled childishly and waved. "Mr. Muto! Is there something you wish to share with the class!" the teacher snorted, Yugi shook his head, "No." "Then look at your book and stay on track!" *RING * Yugi sighed in relief as he and Anzu ran out of class laughing. They walked down the hall as they saw the rest of the group, Yugi and Anzu walked over, and Anzu walked them to the gates waved goodbye and ran to the locker room to change into some other clothes. She came out holding her racket, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt. She walked over to the courts and set the ball thrower so she would be able to practice on her own. She stood ready and the first tennis ball came at her.  
  
'Which one!? I have no idea which one is right! I'm losing sleep over this! AH! I have school with Yugi and he's so sweet and caring! I know he'll always be there! But Yami is just as caring and kind! They're both courageous and complete sweet hearts and they both even said they would risk anything to keep me safe! Yami only comes around if there's danger or a duel, Yugi is always here! But if I give up one I'm going to be able to see the other at the same time! I just can't chose! It's so bad I'm losing sleep, my studies aren't great, and I think I lost 10 pounds in the last two weeks over this! Which one and why!?'  
  
Anzu hit another tennis ball hard making it clash against the fence behind it shake violently. There were no more tennis ball and Anzu was tired, she wiped her forehead and began to pick up the tennis balls, when done she ran as fast as she could and dress into her uniform before school closed down. She walked out of the locker room and looked down at her watch. 4:30. 'I spent an hour practicing!" She looked up into the sky, the clocks were turned ahead about a month ago, and the sun was ready to set. Anzu decided to walk a bit faster than usual, she hated walking home alone when it was ready to get dark. The wind blew causing her to shiver, "I hate this! I wish I didn't have to walk home alone when it almost dark! For all I know I might be grabbed and be rapped!" she whined out loud. "Then you don't have to walk home alone, I'll walk with you. Don't worry about being grabbed Anzu-chan I'll be here." Came a voice next  
  
to her, she looked at smiled to find that Yami was out and leaning against the wall looking at her. He grinned as he walked over to her, "How have you been Anzu-chan?" he asked, she smiled and replied, "I've been fine thank you." He looked at her, "Is that so? Yugi tells me that you're not that fine. That's why I decided to visit, I can't have my Anzu-chan in trouble without me knowing. So what is wrong?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh nothing! It's really just my studies, I think I'm falling behind and I've been worry about them!" She had to lie and quickly, Yami sighed knowing he was never going to get the answer out of her, all women we're like that. "If you say so Anzu-chan, now how about I get you home?" He and Anzu walked down the street talking about her schooling and her tennis practice.  
  
Yami laughed out loud as Anzu told what happened in class today, "So little Yugi broke a rule. I think it's about time. But really he passed you that note that way he could perk you up." Anzu was quiet at this, feeling her heart ache, Yami came out to check on her and Yugi was always wanting to cheer her up. She felt a sudden pain and Yami noticed, "Anzu-chan are you feeling alright?" He grabbed onto her and helped her straighten up, "I'm sorry Yami-san I'm just a little tired from the practice today." She smiled at him and looked at him, she had always wondered why he seemed taller than Yugi, she guessed the shoulders became a bit broader. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yes, I'm fine! It's alright!" She said. Yami smiled and he stared talking about duels, "You know when a person duels they must be true to what they're feeling and they use that feeling to get the duel done at his best and might get one trouble done for them." He looked at Anzu and smiled hoping she would open up. "That's good! You told me when someone duels you use feelings to win!" she proclaimed, Yami smiled and thought, 'Damn she's good. Took what I was saying and turned the conversation around on me. I don't get it! I've met plenty of women who would just burst by now to tell what's wrong! But Anzu-chan is harder than others!' He smiled at the challenge, 'It's not a monster duel, but some what like a duel…I accept Anzu-chan, I'll figure out what wrong with you one way or another.' Anzu stopped and Yami looked to find that they reached her home already, there were no lights. "Nobody home?" he asked her, she nodded and then smiled at him, "Goodnight Yami-san, arigatou for walking me home." The dark swept the city as they walked home and Anzu eased herself knowing Yami was with her. "You going to be alright by yourself?" Yami asked, "Of course I will be! Don't worry!" Anzu replied sweetly. Yami walked up to her closely, and Anzu felt herself blush luckily for her the dark was dark enough to cover the red, Yami smiled. "Goodnight Anzu-chan, I wish you would really tell me what's wrong but I can't make you." He turned around as she grabbed his shoulder; shocked by her action Anzu stumbled with her words. "Yami-san nothing is wrong with me…I told you it was my s-studies and it's true! Please don't worry about me!" Yami looked her in the eye, "I'm suppose to worry, Anzu-chan I have and will worry about and I know you're lying but I will not force you to open up to me or Yugi. When you come around and ready to talk to us we'll listen which one of us is ever around." He looked at her with caring eyes and he took her hand and kissed it, "Goodnight Anzu- chan." He walked away disappearing into the dark as Anzu slowly walked to her door opened it, went in, and locked it again.  
  
Anzu took of her shoes and ran to her room, her eyes all misty. She opened her door and flipped on the lights, she landed herself on her bed and broke down bawling into her pillow. 'I can't make up my mind and both Yugi-san and Yami-san are catching on! I have to choose Kami-sama help me! Please help me! I can't hurt neither one of them, I care too much about them both, but I just can't ignore my feelings! I LOVE them both! I just can't chose!' She cried into her pillow sobbing and cursing herself. A figure outside her window sighed with a broken heart. "Anzu-san what is happening with you? Can't I help somehow!" Yugi cursed at himself, it was dark now and Yami had decided to wander out of Yugi's body and go for a walk to clear himself out. "You be careful walking home Yugi-san, I'll be out." Yami called out; Yugi nodded and walked himself home. Yami leaned himself against the wall of Anzu's home, "I think I'll stay and watch over her tonight…If I can." Yami closed his eyes and tried to relax himself, but find he couldn't. Anzu's sobs had quieted down, but Yami found that he couldn't seem relaxed. He looked up into her window and saw her figure lying on her bed, her head still in the pillow. 'What's bothering you so much Anzu-chan?' Yami suddenly had the urge to go the from door break it down and race up to her room. He felt Yugi was thinking the exact same thing, the both of them sighed and said the same time, "It looks like the both of us worry about Anzu and care about her a great deal."  
  
Yugi two streets down stopped has he and Yami thought as one, they were connected. Did that mean they both had the same passion for…If one has a love for another does his counter partner feel the exact same feeling for the exact same person. Yugi had no idea if he had the feeling first or if it was Yami, but still what happens to them is they're feelings were rejected… Yugi sighed and started to run down the street, he knew Grandpa would be worried about him if he was out to long.  
  
Anzu lifted her head from the pillow and wiped her eyes. "I have to do something to get my head clear." She stated, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a jean jacket. She threw them on her bed and started to unzip the back of her skirt. From outside her window Yami was still looking through her window trying to figure out what she was up to. He lightly blushed has he saw Anzu's figure beginning to take off her skirt then her sweater. Yami gulped, 'By the power of Ra, I haven't seen a figure like that…' It was true Anzu did have a great figure, the curves were the right sizes, not too big not too small, and she wasn't very skinny, lean. She fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and slowly pulled it off and started to walk over to her bed, which was closer to the window, and Yami had gotten a full length shot of Anzu. Yami felt his heart stop looking at her. His head felt light and he thought things started spinning, but gathered himself quickly to see that Anzu was putting her jacket on, turned out the lights, closed the door and was going down the stairs. Yami silently raced to her front door and hid behind the bush that was there. Anzu put on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and went out side. She took in the night air and glanced at her watch. It was 7:00 already, 'I cried that long?' she shook her head and locked the house and went out to the street, walking across is and then going right. Yami was curious what she was doing and he couldn't let her get hurt, if something happened he would never forgive himself, and even though Yugi wasn't here he would never forgive himself either. Yami stood out from the bushes and follows Anzu quickly and quietly.  
  
  
  
THAT'S NOT THE END! I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS! Just telling you, so PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! My Yugi fic so be gentle, flame if you must, but please REVIEW! ARIGATOU! ^-^ 


	2. Moonlit Park

1 Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: YGO not mine  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
Anzu finally reached the park and looked for a bench to sit herself on. She squints her eyes and finds one at the far end of the park, she runs to it, sits, and takes in deep breaths. She raised her head to the sky and sighed, the stars were brightly out, a beautiful sight. They twinkled and winking at her, it made her giggle a little. Yami had his back up against a tree, keeping out of sight, keeping an eye out for Anzu. He grinned hearing her giggle; she said she was all right and put on a smiled trying to cover it all up. Yami knew better, he knew the Anzu laugh and smile by heart. Anzu put her head down and looked straight onto the darkness, not saying anything deep in thought. Yami sighed, 'Okay, if I want her to open up it might as well be now. She's thinking about the problem, I just know it!' Yami looked at her eyes, a rich color, and shinny. 'Simply beautiful...I got it! She knows I take a walk around her every night! She doesn't know I followed her, so I'll just pretend I just came out for my walk! That'll work.' Yami quietly walked away from the tree and walked around to the entrance of the park, like he was just coming in. He walked down the sidewalk, footsteps following him; Anzu looked towards the footsteps. Yami soon came into view and Anzu smiled, "Good evening Yami-san, are you out for your walk?" Anzu asked, Yami nodded, "Yes I am. May I ask why you're out? I thought you said you didn't like being alone in the dark, or something like that." Anzu smiled sheepishly, "I guess I did, but I needed to clear me head. I wasn't thinking properly." Yami grinned at her; "Walks work a bit better. Besides, I would like some company tonight." Anzu stood up and nodded her head. "Yes it would be nice for a walk." Yami didn't say anything and the two through the park in silence, 'This is not going well! I need to start a conversation. I got to get her to talk to me!' Yami thought.  
  
He looked to Anzu on his left, she was off in a little world of her own, she felt Yami's eyes on her and looked at him and she smiled. He smiled in response and cursed at himself, 'Have to talk to her. HAVE TO!' Anzu stopped in her tracks and looked to her side, "What's wrong Anzu-chan?" Yami asked her, Anzu smiled and replied, "Oh Yami, it's a trail that Yugi and I found when we were a younger, we forgot where it was and couldn't find it! Oh Yami could we go down here for some of our walk?" Yami looked at her, she looked like a little kid ready to get a new toy, how could he refuse? "If you like Anzu-chan we could go down there for a walk." Anzu smiled and started to walk the path, Yami caught up to her and they walked the path. Anzu darted her head this way and that trying to look at everything she and Yugi once knew. Yami lightly laughed at her, Anzu looked at him, "What? What's so funny?" She asked a bit embarrassed, Yami smiled at her, "Anzu-chan as much as you try to look, you won't be able to see any of it clearly, it's too dark." Anzu smiled at her stupidity; "I guess your right!" They walked along a bit more as something tugged at Anzu's jacket, heaving her back. It soon grabbed her arm; she let out a little scream and grabbed onto Yami's arm. He looked at her in complete shock, but he soon got use to the feeling and relaxed, he looked at her. "Anzu-chan what's wrong?" he asked, Anzu pointed to where she was grabbed. "SOMETHING GRABBED ME!" Yami walked forward taking Anzu with him; he laughed out loud, "Anzu- chan it's a tree branch!" Anzu let go of his arm in disbelief and looked at the branch, she sweats dropped, and laughed at herself. "Oh wow, I'm a huge fool…Sorry Yami-san I didn't mean to grab onto you like that." She said lowly, she walked up to him and he then locked his arm into hers. "If you don't mind, I would like to walk this way, arm in arm. Is that alright with you?" he said, Anzu let her arm relax around his and nodded. "Yes that would be fine." Yami grinned and they continued their walk down the path.  
  
It wasn't long until they came to the end of the path and saw some of the streetlights. Anzu looked down at her watch, 7:47, 'Wow, the walk wasn't that long, and I have a lot of time left!' Yami caught her looking at her watch, "Do you have to be home Anzu-chan?" Anzu shook her head, "No, my parents don't come home until 10:00 tonight, some big company planing thing." Yami nodded his head as his reply and asked, "So do want to walk around a little more?" Anzu smiled, "I'd love to." They walked around the park in yet again silence; 'I have to get her to talk, even though this is much liked position.' He turned his head and saw Anzu looking forward. He sighed and spoke, "Anzu-chan what are your dreams?" Anzu looked up at him in surprise, "Well I really don't know, but you know me, I guess I want to be a singer or something. If that doesn't work out I guess I really want to work in a museum and study ancient artifacts." Yami looked at her impressed and asked on, "Do you plan on getting wedded, having children?" Anzu blushed slightly and replied boldly, "I hope to." That was all she managed to say. Yami saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Anzu to talk about her problem. "What about your fears…problems." Anzu didn't look at him this time, she just walked on holding onto his arm, her grip tightened a little more. It took her about a minute to finally reply, "I'm afraid of choosing and then making the wrong decision, screwing things up…" She looked down onto to her feet as she and Yami walked, he was quiet for a while and didn't say anything. "Anzu-chan, you shouldn't be afraid of choosing, if something comes out wrong it could hurt you but you'll also learn from your mistakes…" Anzu wasn't quiet this time she shot back her reply immediately, "No! You don't understand what happens if you had to choose! But both of the choices is something that you want and look for, but you're only able to have one!" They walked on as he replied, "Then if both of your choices is something you want don't be afraid of getting one, you'll have something you desire and you'll have it. The other choice is then left and then shows whatever your choice was, that was the object you wanted the most." Anzu looked at him; her eyes weren't glassy but were to the point where they were going to be.  
  
"Yami, what happens if my choices aren't objects!" Her voiced raised, Yami looked at her quickly, 'What? Her choices aren't objects?' he arched an eyebrow at her, "Are you saying that you have to choose between-" he was cut off Anzu let go of his arm and started to run, 'I think I just screwed up.' He ran after her, she was fast enough to be in front of him for a little while, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Anzu-chan what is going on here! You have to tell me…" Anzu stepped back so his hand wouldn't touch her, "Nothing! It's nothing you would understand! I don't have to tell you if I don't want to!" she snapped at him and covered her mouth quickly, 'Oh no! I never meant to say that!' she looked at him quickly, "Yami…I…I over stepped by boundaries, I'm sorry…" Yami was shocked when Anzu yelled at him like that, it wasn't her fault, he was the one pushing his luck a bit too far. He gazed at her and shook his head, "Anzu- chan you didn't over step your boundaries, I did. I was pushing you to tell me what's wrong, and you're right you don't have to tell me what's wrong not unless you want to. It's just that it worries me to see you like this…Not to see you as you're cheerful, smiling, self," he smiled and lifted her chin with his finger, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you." Anzu shook her head slightly, "No Yami, you don't have to say sorry." She smiled at him and added, "And you don't have to worry about me." He nodded his head, as a reply, 'I may say I won't worry, but I will continue to worry until I find out what's wrong with you.'  
  
The wind blew and Anzu took the wind in, her hair rustled, Yami looked at her and smiled inwardly, 'She looks…So…' he couldn't find the right words to say to describe her beauty, he faltered. Anzu sighed at he feeling of the wind and stepped forward and did a twirl. Yami glanced at her, "Anzu- chan?" She laughed at the tone of his voice; "It just felt like the right thing to do!" She exclaimed, Yami stepped her to her and took her arms, put one around her waist, then her on his shoulder, and the other free hands he had locked them together, and he led her in a dance. They moved around quickly, moving left to right, right to left, down and up, up and down, Anzu laughed in wonderment as she and Yami danced in the moonlight. He let go of the grip at her waist, but kept their hands locked, then spun her around, and dipped her. He gazed into her eyes, as she did his, and she let out a laugh. Yami grinned, and put her back onto to her feet. She laughed again, "I didn't know you knew how to dance Yami!" she said happily. Yami held back his blush and replied, "Well yes, Yugi was learning one day, and I picked it up…May I say I bit faster than him…" Anzu giggled and then there was silence, Yami broke it. "I think it's best for me to take you home." Anzu looked at him, "Again." "Ano?" (What?) Yami asked, "Remember you walked me home earlier, so you're walking me home…again." She simply said. Yami nodded, "Indeed, I guess you're right. Now let's get you home." He went up a few steps as Anzu quickly came from behind him, and to her and his surprise, Yami put his arm around Anzu's shoulder as they walked. Anzu, first of the two, relaxed at the feeling. 'So is this what it's going to be like…If I chose Yami…' Yami on the other hand was shocked for a while as they walked on, but her too soon fell into the position. They walked in the accompanying wind, and rustle of leaves. They took their time walking to Anzu's home, but the two's despair the house was right up the street and plain in sight. They finally reached the house and Yami slowly took his arm off of her shoulder. "We'll goodnight…again…Anzu-chan. You better get your sleep, tomorrows another school day." Anzu nodded her head, "Hai! Goodnight and sweet dreams Yami-san." She stepped away and went to her door, unlocked it, and turned back to wave goodbye to Yami, he waved as well, and Anzu went in and locked the door. Yami sighed, 'I will have sweet dreams…" He decided to take the long way home, and then caught a glimpse of Anzu in her bedroom in begging to undress. He slightly blushed for the second time that night, smiled, and walked himself home.  
  
Anzu undid her clothing, and took her shower. The hot water felt good on her body, especially after being in the cold wind for…She looked at her clock 'AH! 8:41! I still didn't do that work sheet for science!' She ran over to her bag and took of the work sheet and looked over it quickly. 'OH THANK THE GODS! Only five questions! Iie! I have to put my answers in complete sentences! Oh that's just great.' She slumped into her desk chair and took out her pencil. 'Put in complete sentences…Jeez…' she looked out her window and caught a glimpse of the park, she smiled. "I guess coming home late and missing out on some homework hours, was worth that walk…And dance." She giggled and went back to her work. She finally finished and looked at her clock, 9:30, 'Not bad.' She stood up and stretched and hoped herself into the warm blankets of her bed. She fell into sleep without a problem and dreamed of sweet dreams.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!! Anzu groaned, 'Damn that alarm clock.' She stood up and took out her school uniform and went to the bathroom to do her "grooming" She combed her hair, washed her face, and so on, the daily routine. She came out and put her uniform quickly on and slipped on her socks and ran the stairs expecting her mother and father ready to be leaving for work, she looked around, no one was home but her. She shrugged thinking her parents left early today. She made herself some toast and quickly put on her shoes locking the door behind her. She walked down the street eating her toast, thinking if she did last night's homework, 'That's right I did, right after I came home from my walk with Yami, and then my shower.' She crossed the street and saw the school ahead. She finished the toast in her mouth and thought, 'Last night with Yugi was fun…' She had to cross another street to get the school main gates. She thought more about last night and started to cross to the middle of the street when it was a red light. The car honked it horn but it was already close enough to hit. Anzu looked and screamed she was ready to get by a car at a high speed. Her scream echoed…  
  
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!! Okay I'm bad, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'd love it if you did! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Daytime Hero

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: Well of course, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Oh yeah! Honda=Tristain and Jounouchi=Joey, just thought I tell you for those who didn't know  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
Anzu screamed, her voice echoing in every ear around her. The car blew it's horn, but it had no time to stop. Impact was so close, she started to cry in the split second and then…  
  
Yugi quickly grabbed Anzu from the hips and heaved her and himself onto the sidewalk. The car sped by as the two laid on the sidewalk out of breath. Yugi quickly looked over to her, but it really had to look under himself. He had landed over Anzu as they fell to the ground; he lifted himself up with his arms and looked down at a crying Anzu. He felt his heart break, he sat up right to get a good look at her. Her legs were barley parted and her arms sprawled in any direction they could go. Her school bag was about three feet away and every thing spilled out. She had a deep scrape on her left leg, it was bleeding badly. Yugi looked at her eyes, the most shocking part. Her gleaming eyes were tear filled and Yugi quickly spoke, "ANZU-SAN! Are you alright!?" Anzu got up and wrapped her arms around Yugi, in a tight embrace. "Oh Yugi! Thank you so much!" She sobbed into his chest and Honda and Jounouchi ran over to Yugi and Anzu. "God Damn Anzu! Are you alright!?" Jounouchi asked hurriedly, Anzu couldn't reply and just cried into Yugi chest, he spoke up to the two friends. "Do me a favor Honda, would you pick up Anzu-san's belongings and take the to her first period? Also tell her teacher that she and I will be late for class, I'm going to take her to the nurse and get her scrapes cleaned up." Honda nodded, "You could count on me Yugi." Jounouchi was already picking up Anzu's things and Honda quickly finished helping him, they went along quickly telling people to keep their mouths shut. Yugi stood up while holding onto Anzu, she cried a little less at this moment as they started to walk to the nurses office.  
  
The nurse gasped at the scrapes around Anzu's legs. She told Anzu to sit down and Yugi to take a seat next to her. The first bell rang to get to first period. They sat in silence as the nurse fumbled through her cabinet. A student came in bursting the door open stating her was ready to throw up. The nurse almost popped a vein, and shoved the towel, bandages, and rubbing alcohol in Yugi arms and quickly said, "You fix her up! Don't touch the blood and wash your hands!" Yugi looked at the items in his hand, and shrugged. "I hope you don't mind me cleaning up you injuries." Anzu shook her head, "No that would be fine, I really would have no one else do it." Yugi turned a shade of red at her comment and hid his face by putting it down and fooling with the medical items. He wasn't stupid, he's cleaned his own cuts and bandaged them, so why was Anzu different? 'Because she had long slender legs, and he skin is so soft and pearly. And…SNAP OUT OF IT! I can't think like this as I clean her cuts up! I can't and I won't!' He opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some of it on the towel. He carefully put it on her scrape on her leg. Anzu winced at the pain, and Yugi told her to relax. His hand rubbed gently on her scrape and she relaxed a little bit. Yugi went in soothing, caring strokes, dabbing at the scrape once and a while to get some new blood off. Anzu blushed at he motions on her leg, his hands weren't big, but they did feel very muscular. He ran the towel over the injury again, and then dried it gently with a dry towel. The heavy bleeding stopped but little drops of blood would fall. Yugi took the roll of cloth bandages and looked up at Anzu, "Uh, pardon me asking but Anzu-san would you lift your leg and rest it on my knee. I need to wrap the bandage around now, and I want to put it on right and tightly." Yugi blushed, 'I don't believe I just asked her that!' Anzu looked at him and nodded her head, "Okay." She slowly lifted her leg and placed it on Yugi's knee.  
  
Her skin was soft and Yugi could feel the warmth of it on his knee. He reached over for the wrapping bandages and a bit of Anzu's skirt had gone up, showing more of her legs. Yugi looked up again to wrap the bandage he caught a glimpse of what happened. His eyes widened, and he looked down and then turned his head in embarrassment. He finally gathered enough courage to wrap up her scrape, and let his hands do the work. His hands went around her leg quickly and then tightened it enough so it wouldn't come loose. He ran his hand over it and looked as his job in much happiness. 'At least I didn't get a nose bleed like Jounouchi would!' He looked up at Anzu and smiled, she smiled back and he stood up. He grabbed his bag and held his hand out to help Anzu up. She stood up slowly and almost stumbled. Yugi gave her support as they walked out. They walked down the hall in silence and passed the boy's bathroom. Anzu stopped and looked at Yugi, "You forgot to wash your hands, like the nurse said." Yugi shook his head, "Doesn't matter let's get you to class first." Anzu quickly shot back, "Yugi, you won't be able to go later. I'll wait." With whatever force she had left he pushed Yugi in and waited outside the bathroom. Yugi did as Anzu said and washed his hands, the cold water ran over them. He looked at the flowing of water and thought, 'It flows…Just as the blood in Anzu does…But today it flowed out of her…What's bothering her so much…What was she thinking about to let her get almost hit by a car..?' He snapped out of his trance, dried his hands and walked out to meet Anzu.  
  
"Everybody turn to page 325 and read- Oh you two finally came to join us?" The teacher stopped her lesson and looked over at Anzu and Yugi in the doorway. "I'm sorry teacher, I had to take Anzu to the nurse." Yugi replied, "I see, Honda and Jounouchi came bursting in here this morning telling me. Very well, take your seats. Class, read pages 325 through 330. This will be on some of your test…" Anzu walked slowly to her seat with Yugi right behind her, Anzu found her things and sat down, with Yugi next to her. He looked at her, "Anzu-san are you going to be alright?" Anzu smiled at him, "Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
Class went on slowly and they kept on reading because every five minutes the teacher would assign another five pages to read. The Ten-minute bell rang and then one of the office aids came in looking for Anzu. During the time Anzu was staring blankly out of the window, 'Wow, Yugi is so sweet and so caring. He grabbed me from being hit by a car. Yugi may not seem very courageous but he can be…He even took he to the nurse and cleaned my wound up…He was gentle about it too.' She ran her hand down her leg and felt the bandaging; she smiled and tried to hold back her blush…In which she couldn't hold. The teacher stamped her foot; she at least called out Anzu's name five times. Yugi tapped Anzu, "Anzu-san! Anzu-san!" Anzu shook her head and looked at him, "Yeah?" Yugi tilted his head towards the teacher, "She calling you." Anzu stood up and looked at her teacher, "I'm sorry teacher, what is it that you need?" The teacher cursed under her breath and finally spoke, "You have a note from the office." Anzu walked up to the teacher's desk and took the note from her hands, "Thank you teacher. The teacher rolled her eyes, as Anzu took her seat. Yugi almost yelled out, but he kept it in, 'What a bitchy teacher! Disrespects her own students! Old Hag…' He was shocked with his own voice in his own head, he never use to be like this…But somehow Anzu made him different… He was more protective of her. He looked at her; she was reading her note and sighed. "What's wrong Anzu-san?" She smiled. "I'll tell you after class." They went back to their reading and finally the bell rang. Anzu waited outside the door for Yugi, he came rushing out. "I thought you left already!" he exclaimed, "You know I'll never leave you behind." She smiled and Yugi just about turned four different shades of red as the made her comment.  
  
They walked slowly to their second period; after all it was only down the hall. Yugi looked at her and asked, "Weren't you going to tell me what your note said?" Anzu forgot about it, "Oh yeah! Sorry about that! My parents are out of town for the next two weeks…again." Yugi knew Anzu was independent bur her parents were leaving constantly for business trips. "If it makes you feel better my Grandpa is going to out for that long too. Today he's leaving…He said something about seeing a sick friend. Don't worry, I'll be here, so will be Honda and Jounouchi." Anzu smiled, "Thank you Yugi!" They walked into class and gave each other glances, smiled, and did their work. As just about each class, the period went slowly, the bell finally rang and Yugi felt that he shouldn't leave Anzu alone. They didn't have third period together. Anzu stood up as Yugi asked her, "Do you want me to walk you to your third period?" Anzu smiled, "That's so sweet of you Yugi! Yeah I'd like that." Yugi nodded his head, "Right." They walked out of class and Anzu was locked her arm with Yugi's. He looked at her and she giggled, "I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be nice if we walked like this." Yugi nodded furiously trying to hide his colors of red. Anzu smiled and thought, 'Yugi isn't as forward as Yami…But still he's so sweet and I play around with him more than Yami…This is what it would be like if I chose Yugi…' Anzu smiled at stopped in front of her class. "See you in 4th period Yugi!" She walked in and Yugi walked slowly away just incase Anzu called out for him.  
  
Anzu was going to dread fourth period…PE…Her leg was in a complete state to where you couldn't use it and she had to run or else the teacher was going to give her detention. She sighed at the thought and tried to concentrate on her work. The death bell rang and Anzu slowly walked out to the girls' locker room. She pulled off her uniform and out on her PE clothes. 'Geez…This going to be a hell bound class! I should have been taking dance this year!' She put on her sneakers and walked out to the stunning sunshine. She covered her eyes because they ached from the brightness, she looked around and noticed that obstacle course was set up. She ran the instructions in her head. 'Four people for each team…Of course it would be Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and her…Each team mate will run two obstacle and pass the stick thing to the next team mate and so on until the race is over.' She wondered what part of the obstacle she would take this time.  
  
A finger poked at her, "Hey Anzu! Looks like you're not going to do the running part in today's obstacle course. To bad, you were the fastest…Well not really, Yugi is quite fast too." Honda tickled her and she slapped his hand away. Anzu smiled at him. "So I guess Yugi is going to do the running and the tires?" she asked, "Yup, I think I may do the wall climbing and the balance beam." Anzu saw this as a perfect time to crack a joke on Jounouchi because he was always pulling one on her. "That's good because well all know Jounouchi has no sense or balance or coordination." Jounouchi came running up to her, "WHAT YOU SAY ANZU!" Anzu waved her hand at him, "Oooh noting." Yugi laughed from behind Jounouchi. "So that means Anzu-san get the monkey bars and the steps. Can you handle that?" Yugi asked, "Of course!"  
  
"PE wasn't bad today, was it hard on you Anzu-san?" Yugi asked they walked to their 5th period. Anzu gave him a reassuring smiled; he felt a little better. "I was fine, don't worry." Yugi arched an eyebrow at her, "Anzu were you pain?" She shook her head little; "I was in some pain…But that when I had to run a little fast. My leg will get better…It's only a scrape…I'll be fine honest!" Yugi didn't take his gaze off of her, speaking into her eyes. Anzu felt the sudden shill down her spine and looked away… 'That was strange…' The class room door opened and Anzu and Yugi were greeted with the sounds of Jounouchi yelling and joking, Bakura telling him to calm down, and Honda shaking his head also trying to calm Jounouchi down. Anzu took a seat next to Honda and looked at the board. "Hey Honda did you do the worksheet?" she asked, he nodded. "Yeah. You?" she took out her worksheet and showed him, "I had problems with number 2 though…I didn't have enough time to work on my science homework last night." Honda laughed, "Okay here I'll show you the formula for it and give you the answer." "Thanks!" Yugi listened to the conversation for a while and decided that he'd leave Anzu alone for a while. He smiled as she looked over to Honda and questioned him. It was something was use to.  
  
"Okay class today were going to mix chemicals today. Get in your groups maximum number is seven." The teacher announced Bakura this time joined the group and they quickly gathered their materials and direction sheet. "I'll mix the chemicals." Anzu volunteered, "Okay." The rest replied. Anzu read the instructions and mixed the two powders in with the liquid and set the heater on 60f, wait for compound to start boiling. Anzu got into the conversation with the other and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Her lab coat was big for her on the sleeves and the heater was hotter than wanted. She leaned forward to here and her coat caught on fire. No one noticed but they could smell. "What that smell?" Bakura asked Yugi sniffed, "I think something is burning…" He looked around and saw Anzu's coat. "ANZU OFF WITH THE COAT!" Anzu looked down and saw that her coat was burning and she quickly took it off. The teacher came rushing forward, "Anzu! What were you thinking? Go to the bathroom and run that arm under cold water…I'm not sure if you have burn marks. NOW!" Anzu dropped her coat and hurried out of class. She walked quickly into the bathroom and let the cold water run over her arm. Anzu herself wasn't sure if she had burn marks but alt least the cold water would sooth her skin, it tingled. Her arm was about ready to be numb and she finally took her arm out and dried it. She sighed in relief to find that there were no major burns…just a little scratch. She stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Yugi.  
  
"Yugi how long were you waiting for me?" she asked, he took a step forward and replied, "Just five minutes or so. Is your arm okay?" Anzu nodded, "Yeah it is, just one mark, but it's very small." Anzu lifted her arm to show Yugi the mark; he took it and looked at her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, "Yeah don't worry! But you know Yugi, I've been getting hurt a lot today!" Yugi smiled, "I guess so."  
  
An agonizing day had finally went by, and Anzu was ready to go home. As she stood up to leave and bid Yugi good bye he came over with a smiled, "Hey Anzu-san, did you want to come and get ice cream? My treat and I figured you need something…You didn't eat at lunch. What do you say?" He smiled at her, how could she say no to such an adorable face. She smiled back; "I'd like that a lot!" She stood up and her and Yugi stepped out of class and walked down to the little ice cream shop. Yugi paid and they walked outside to look at the park. Anzu froze…. 'Last night…. and here I am with Yugi at the ice scream shop….right in front of the park…' she felt a sudden pain of guilt down her back, she stared at the park when Yugi came up beside her. "Anzu-san are you alright?" Anzu felt her trance give away and turned to Yugi, "Sorry about that, yeah I'm fine no need to worry." She tried her best to put on smile; it was just enough to make Yugi stop worrying a little. There was complete silence between the two….  
  
Yugi grabbed her hand and rushed her to the park, "Oh! Yugi what are we doing?" she asked as they walked along, "You'll see!" Their pace had slowed down and Anzu was having a hard time holding on to her ice cream and onto… "Yugi and I are holding hands…" She looked over at Yugi. He on the other hand hadn't noticed that he grabbed onto her hand and was still holding onto her. He also wasn't having trouble keeping a grip on his ice cream ^_^' They walked on for about two or three more minutes…as Anzu was still blushing at the thought and kept looking down at their hands…When they finally came to a fountain. Water spayed from the top of flowers and then spray out of the sides. The main figure was a moon and sun at point of crossing each other. The fountain surprised Anzu, she was impressed. She smiled and looked at Yugi, "Yugi this is so beautiful! When did you find this?" she asked. Yugi made small shrug, "I found it yesterday when we all went to the park. I walked off by myself, and I found myself looking at this." Anzu took a step forward forgetting she was holding Yugi's hand, and took him with her. He almost stumbled a little but the two had seemed to keep their clasped. "Oh! I'm sorry Yugi, I forgot…" She couldn't say the rest of her sentence, he just smiled stood up and walked her to the fountain. Anzu couldn't but help to smile; he sat on the fountain rim making Anzu go down with him…But into his lap.  
  
Yugi didn't turn into any shade of red this time; in fact he was enjoying himself. Anzu thought, had turned a shad of red and turned her head to keep Yugi from seeing. He smiled and spoke, "Anzu-san, you're ice cream is melting." Anzu looked down at her hand, "Ah! You're right!" She put her ice cream into her other hand and shook the other free of the ice cream. She giggled and Yugi put a small grin on, another silence between them. Anzu's body wanted to move from the position, but she stayed…She felt like it was right. Yugi tilted his head to one side and smiled, "We have to finish or ice cream before it melts." He slowly ate his, "Hai…" Anzu also ate hers slowly, and again silence…. They both finished in time, and Yugi thought it would be nice to at least have a two-minute conversation. 'Okay I could do this! What to talk about though…A GOT IT!' He looked at Anzu and tapped her, she looked at him, "Yeah Yugi?" she asked, "Anzu-san if you don't mind me asking, you were so distracted this morning as you crossed the street. I called out your name about five times trying to catch up with you. Anzu- san, what's wrong?" Anzu felt her heart snap, 'Both Yugi and Yami aren't going to give up until I tell them what's wrong…I can't tell them! I have to figure this out on my own!' She was quiet for a while; "Nothing is wrong Yugi. Nothing at all, I was half-asleep this morning as I was walking to school. That's all." Yugi let a small sigh escape from him, "Anzu-san…I want to know…I want to help. Let me help or let me or Yami help…Anzu-san I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
He moved forward his head coming closer, Anzu looked into his gaze and wasn't able to move her body. She didn't want to move…How could she? She kept very still as Yugi moved in closer to her lips. 'So close…' she thought, 'So close….' Anzu felt her body relax and she closed her eyes slowly as Yugi came in, his eyes starting to close. 'So close…' and then….  
  
"GO GET BOY!" A stick came flying over their heads and a barking dog came rushing by. Anzu quickly snapped out of the trance along with Yugi and they quickly left their position Anzu was on her feet as was Yugi. They were both colors of red and Yugi started to walk, "Maybe we should start going home." He suggested, Anzu nodded and came to his side. They walked quiet for a while, Yugi broke it. "So Anzu…You having problem deciding…" Anzu snapped, 'YUGI KNOWS! HE KNOWS WHAT YAMI AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT!' She put herself in front of Yugi, her eyes tear filled… "YES YUGI! I AM! I AM HAVING TROUBLE DECIDING! DECIDING WHO IS BETTER! I AM! IT'S ALL BETWEEN YOU AND YA…." She couldn't finish her sentence she was crying to hard, she turned her head away and broke out to a run. As much as her leg hurt, she kept running, all the pain didn't matter any more. The pain in her leg… and in her heart. She kept running…  
  
She opened her front door, and hurried in. She fell to the floor crying her heart out…she couldn't take much more of this.  
  
Yugi couldn't make himself move when Anzu ran…her word rang in head loud and clear. "YES YUGI! I AM! I AM HAVING TROUBLE DECIDING! DECIDING WHO IS BETTER! I AM! IT'S ALL BETWEEN YOU AND YA"- Him and some one else…She was having trouble…deciding…between two people…  
  
"Yugi I think we may have a problem on our hands." Yami said to him  
  
"I know…and I'm lost by what she mean deciding between two people."  
  
"She was like that last night too."  
  
"YOU WERE WITH HER LAST NIGHT!" Yugi yelled to his counterpart  
  
"Yes I was out for my walk and she was out for one too. So we took on together. Calm down, right now what matters is Anzu-chan."  
  
"You're right…Do you have any clue on what she might be talking about?"  
  
"I think I do…" Yami said in some time…  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))  
  
HA! CHAPTER THREE DONE! Sorry that took so long and I hope it was enjoyable to read! Please review! I'd love it if you did! 


	4. Reflections

Disclaimer: You know it already! I don't own YGO! Also thank you for the reviews! Oh and to some of you going "Damn, those two are dense!" Well I sort of made them to be that way, it goes with the plot! ^_^'  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi walked slowly home while talking to his counterpart. "Yami, she was like this last night?" Yugi asked, "Yes, did she anything to you, anything I should know?" Yugi shook his head, "Well she did say my name and was starting to say another, but she couldn't finish the sentence." Yami felt a sudden rush, as did Yugi. "Looks like I better get home faster." Yugi raced down the street, knowing that Yami wanted out and fast. He busted though the door and felt that Yami was coming out, he emerged. "Yami! How many times have I told you!? Wait until I reach at least two blocks away from the house, that way I could run without feeling that I'm going to explode!" Yami didn't have any expression, he made a motion to the living room. 'Oh boy, we're going to have a talk.' Yugi walked in and took his usual seat on the couch, Yami across from him. "Yugi, you told me that she said names.Yours and someone else's?" Yugi shook his head, "Yeah, it started"- Yugi was cut off, "Last night she told me she had two choices she like a lot, but they weren't objects. So it has to be two people she cares for desperately. One is you and the other, we don't know. I'm thinking Honda though. How about you Yugi?" Yugi rolled his eyes, "Listen to me Yami, I think the second name was suppose to be yours!" Yami turned himself from Yugi, trying to hide his emotion of surprise and his blush. Yami gathered himself, and turned back at Yugi, "So the second is me, but Yugi.Why did she let this all out to you?" Yugi shrugged, "All I did was asked her if she decided on her science project, but I think the only part she heard was 'have trouble deciding' part." Yami nodded his head, "Okay I see, so me and you are her choices.and she likes the both of us, she won't sat anything or make a choice because she's afraid she'll hurt one of us. Yugi if you don't mind me asking.When did you first notice your feelings for Anzu-chan?" Yugi blushed violently. "Feelings? What feelings?!" he exclaimed, Yami just sighed. "Yugi don't hide this from me. After all who could blame you.The way she laughs, and smiles. The sweet voice." Yami was going on and on while Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Yugi shook himself quickly and pointed his finger to Yami. "I have feelings!? Yami I'm thinking you fancy her as well!" Yami's eyes shot wide. "How.I mean but. HOW DID YOU FIND OU!?" He yelled. Yugi let out a small laugh, "You're going on and on about her.Yami you like her too. Now if you don't mind me asking. When did you like Anzu?"  
  
Yami gulped and tried to use 'I asked you first" but Yugi wouldn't allow it. Yami took a breath and was going to explain it all. "Yugi.I don't know how long I've liked her. All I know is that I care and I'll be damned if someone took her away. Anzu-chan is the type of girl that deserves every bit off attention she can get. Every moment you have with her should be treasured and cherished, to keep her happy. Try to take away her pain. By now you should know Yugi that Anzu-chan is a reincarnation of a girl I knew when I was a pharaoh .And that girl was a friend of mine, someone I cared about. And in these last centuries of loneliness I searched for her, and then I finally found her. Her smile, and energy, the warmth I felt around her. I knew instantly that Anzu-chan was that girl then. It was unmistakable! I then found myself growing fondness to Anzu-chan and developing feelings I had never felt in such a long time. Honestly I missed those feelings, and I wanted them back. As much as I wanted those feelings back the more I wanted Anzu-chan. But I don't blame her if she chooses you, I'm just so cold to her.and I hate myself for it. If I could I would take my own soul out and sell it to Anubis just to let her know that I care and I would make her happy if I just had the chance. I think it would be safe to say that I have feelings for Anzu-chan that are impossible for me to describe to anybody, even to myself. "  
  
Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes at him  
  
"You fool! Anzu is having troubles deciding between the two of us! I think she likes you a lot! So don't give yourself a hard time about it!" Yugi smiled at him as Yami met his eyes. "What about you Yugi? It's your turn to tell me about you and Anzu. When and why did you fall for her?" Yugi blushed slightly and began his story.  
  
"You should know better than anyone. Anzu and I have been friends as long as I could remember. She's always been there for me. She's cared about me, when I felt the world had put me in its shadows Anzu was there to pull me back up. To put me in my place and make me felt I belonged.. And I did, but I felt as if I belonged to her. She was like my angel, my savior. I don't know how to put it, but I owe her. And the more and more I thought about it the more my infatuation had grown. Like you I had no idea when I fell for Anzu, I couldn't remember. It just felt like I always had them and no one could stop these feelings. It was impossible for me not to smiled and open up to her. My childhood friend had become my only reason for my to get up in the morning. Its just that.I care from the depths of my soul for her, and if she was ever taken away."  
  
Yami could feel Yugi's pain.He also had the same tormenting hell to live through. Anzu was there for them and she loved them both to death. But she couldn't make up her mind who to love more.And so hoped for these two to figure it out on their own and win her over. But only one problem stood in the way. The both of them were on love with this angel. And is one gave up and let the other have Anzu, the other would be heart broken. They would have to live with the pain and then Anzu's. She would see their pain and feel her faults and feel even worse. And that couldn't happen.they both knew it and could read the expression in each other's eyes. "What are we going to do?" Yugi sighed; Yami was silent and quietly let one word slip from his lips  
  
  
  
"Share."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu let herself cry and cry. 'No more! Please no more! I don't want this! I don't this pain, or the sorrow! I don't want it anymore.I just have to settle things myself.and finally come out to the both of them. I have to tell them, and if things to turn out for the worst.I don't know what I'm going to do after that, but right now I'm going to take care of this problem.' Very slowly she pulled herself up and walked to her drawer. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a black shirt, quickly slipping out of her uniform and getting into her clothes. She walked out her room with her shoes on and pulling on her jean jacket and walked quickly outside towards Yugi's home.  
  
  
  
"Share?" Yugi asked quietly, "What do you mean by 'share'?" Yami just looked at him. "If we both love her as much as we do, and the both of us want her.Yugi think about it, the both of us share the same body most of the time. So why not share? One of use will be with Anzu physically, but the other will be there still to see her and feel what the other is feeling. Do you understand me Yugi?" Yami looked at him to see he nodded his head, "But will Anzu think?" He questioned. Yami was quiet and then replied, "The both of us want her to be happy. And we both agree on the fact that we could both have her, and that way she has both of what she wants, and we get what we want. So it's a win, win situation. Yugi, I think I speak on the behalf of you, but I want her.I mean I really want her. And I know you do too, don't lie to me. Just might as well give it in. When we see her next time, we'll talk to her about it. Knowing Anzu-chan she might say yes, it's a pretty good chance. What do you say Yugi?"  
  
"Why not? As long as she feels as if she not being treated like an object and approves of it, I'll do it. I love her, and I will make her happy."  
  
"I knew you would.and I know you do. But Yugi.I think I may need to do something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Anzu was reincarnated from a form of a friend.I think we may need to change that."  
  
"Change her reincarnation position? Is that possible? How? How can it be done?"  
  
  
  
Anzu was only half way down her block when black clouds came rolling in. "Oh that's just great, it's going to rain." She quickened her pace, but not to a run. She wanted to time to think about what she was going to say, and if that meant walking in the rain so be it. Her thoughts drowned out the thought of rain and she kept wondering. 'What am I going to say. Oh hey Yugi! I just wanted to say that I'm madly in love with you and Yami and I don't know which one of you is better! Oh yeah, that's good Anzu, just scare him off like that! Oh no! How about. Yugi wait! Hold on, I need to tell you something.I have these desires to have you and Yami BOTH! YEAH like that going to work!' Anzu ran words through her head trying to think of what to say.but nothing came out right. She sighed and finally gave in, 'The hell with it! I'm just going to wing it all.' she looked ahead. 'Four more blocks till Yugi's' The rain started to poor and hit her, but she didn't care.She kept walking waiting till she came to his door and confess.  
  
Yugi gulped, "You sure that will work? And do I have to go that far!?" Yugi asked nervously, Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it will work, and don't worry. As soon as you get your part done I'll take over and do the rest. We just have to get it to Anzu-chan and relax her. Let it all come easily." Yami looked out the window, it was raining and getting harder, he sighed. "But I guess no today.It's raining and I think Anzu-chan won't appreciate the fact we go over to her house soaking wet. I guess we may have to do this tomorrow or so." Yugi had he head hung low, looking at the floor. "I have a bad feeling about something Yami. Something isn't going to go right. And it feels like its going to happen today. Something isn't going to go the way we need it to. Were going to unprepared for this, its going to happen in a way we never planed it to." Yami glared at him, "Is that so," Yami smirked, "you always had a sixth sense for these kind of things. So I'll trust you on this.Today is it? Well.Are you sure Yugi?" He wouldn't reply, he was just quiet. Silence fell over the both of them, causing them both to think of what they were going to do. "You are sure we are going to do this, right Yami?" Yugi question. Yami nodded, "Yes, I'm positive. It's not me to worry about or you.It's Anzu-chan." Yugi smirked this time; "She'll give in.She's tender and gentle, you and I both know it. If we love her as much as we say we do, I believe we should go through this." Yami let out a small laugh, "Well Yugi, you're starting to be a little more like me!" Yugi laughed, "Really? I didn't even notice!" He was the same Yugi again. The two laughed and it was broken by the doorbell. Yugi stood up from his seat, "Who could it be in this weather?" He walked to the door, opened it to find Anzu standing there.Completely wet.  
  
"ANZU! Come in quickly! You're soaking wet!" Yami stood up quickly hearing her name; he stepped into the doorway to find her wet and shivering. "By the power of Ra! Anzu-chan, look at you!" He quickly gathered her up in his arms to keep her warm. "Yugi, would mind making her some tea?" Yugi shook his head. "No problem." He hurried into the kitchen making the tea. Yami led Anzu into the living room and placed her onto the couch. She was so cold and was trembling head from toe. He looked over her, she was wearing shorts, her legs were covered in goose bumps. Her jacket was soaking, she rapped his hands around her and managed to take it off and set in on the floor. Her shirt was clinging onto her tightly. Showing the shape of her breast, her nipples becoming hard. Her shirt was so tight up against her Yami could see ever curve and shape in her upper body. He quickly stopped himself as Anzu finally spoke as she saw Yugi come in with the tea. "I'm very sorry for this, but I had something to tell the both of you." She coughed. "It's alright, but right now, you're going to catch a cold. Um, Anzu I think you need to take off those clothes and get into a warm shower. I don't mind if you use it. I mean you need to. Come on now." Yugi stood up offering his hand, "But Yugi"- She began to argue, but he lifted her up. "Don't worry I have some extra shirts and things. I don't need you getting sick." He walked her up the stairs and showed her the bathroom telling her the towels were already in there and she was welcome to use the shampoo and anything else. Yugi came down from the stairs to see Yami.  
  
"I'm guessing this was your feeling?" Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but I think it worked out for the best. Hey I'm going to cook for her. So do you mind going in to tell her that she's going to use to room two doors down from the bathroom. Her shirt and things are already set, and I'll bring her food to her." Yugi walked to the kitchen and then looked at Yami, "I guess were doing this today. We'll both talk to her." Yami nodded, "Yes we will." Yami went up the stairs and gently knocked on the door to hear I faint 'come in'. Steam quickly was released and Yami was able to see Anzu's figure through the shower curtains. He blushed, 'I was right, I never seen such a magnificent figure like that.' He caught himself before Anzu could poke her head out. "Uh, Anzu-chan? I hope you're feeling a bit better. Um your clothes are being washed right now and you have clothes in the second room down from this door. Yugi is cooking right now, so he'll bring you your food as soon as he's done. Well see you later. Call if you need anything!" And with that Yami stepped out in so many shades of red, Yugi catching him, he said very quietly. "So..Uh, what was she like?" Yami felt like he could melt right there. "She's perfect.the body, the scent, everything." Yugi laughed, "Well that's Anzu for you, simply perfect." He went back into the kitchen as Yami felt his pants slightly loose fitting. ^_^'  
  
Anzu sighed, 'They care so much about me. What am I going to do? As soon as I get out of this shower they just going to pamper me and it's going to make feel worse (as much as I like the pampering idea) what am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to them. The both of them are just sweethearts, what can I do if I can't even chose between the two of them. Ah, I'm just so pathetic. What am I going to do? This shower isn't going to last forever.'  
  
And it didn't.Anzu could feel the water starting to become a little cooler, but she still had time. 'What am I going to do?' Anzu felt her own tear go down her cheek, and soon that one tar became thousands more falling into a river of water and tears...  
  
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry everybody that took so long! I've been just having a simple case of writer's block! Well one more chapter to go and that's it! PLZ review! I would like to hit at least 70 reviews before I put up my final chapter! PLZ!? OI! One more thing! I have another story posted up under Yu-Gi-Oh and just take a peak at it, even better read it and give me a review! Kidding, ya don't have to if ya don't want to! -Crimsy 


	5. Stories To Tell

Disclaimer- Okay people I lied…This isn't the last chapter. I've been getting e-mail and reviews talking about Anzu and her reincarnation position. And thanks to a great author friend of mine, yamidragoness, had brought up a point to me. Just a simple question asked during a chat we were having. And so the question had inspired me to write yet another chapter, AND extend my story. SO HERE WE GO!  
  
  
  
Yugi happily walked through the kitchen, picking up food here and there and throwing it onto the stove. His water was boiling, "Ah, the tea is already finished." Putting on a mitt, Yugi walked over to the teakettle and lifted it from the stove and pouring it out into three cups. Yami soon came into the kitchen, looking at Yugi work. 'How can he do it?' he shook his head, he was never going to find out, and walked over to him.  
  
"Yugi, she's still in the shower. How long is it going to be till the food is ready?" Yugi moved past Yami quickly wanting to add a little spice to the soup. Yugi wouldn't answer he was so caught up in his cooking. Yami tapped hi foot in impatience, "Yugi, how long?" Finally done with the spicing of the soup, Yugi looked up smiling.  
  
"What was that Yami?" He asked smiling, Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"I asked how long would it be till you're done cooking?"  
  
"I don't know maybe about 30 or 40 minutes."  
  
"Alright." With that Yami walked out of the kitchen and looked up stairs listening to the running of the water, 'She's still in there…'  
  
Anzu felt the water become much colder, what was the point to take a hot shower to get it cold and just make you self sick even more. Well there really was no point. She turned off the water, and finally stepped out quickly putting a towel around herself. The bathroom was filled with steam and the mirrors covered heavily. She walked out of the bathroom, and wanted to close the window shades but found that it was already done. 'Must have Yami or Yugi…' and so she began to dry herself and dress. Below, on the first floor, Yugi was still in the kitchen. Plates were made, consisting of fish, rice, and assorted veggies (The food is still VERY hot, Yugi burnt himself just trying to get it on the plates!). On the stove sat a pot of boiling soup. 'Anzu is bit long in the shower, the tea is already cold…I don't need that happening with my soup!' Yami on the other hand had took a seat in the windowsill, looking out into the rain.  
  
With the food needing to cool, most of the dishes done, Anzu not ready, and a portion of the meal still cooking, Yugi finally came out of the kitchen and joined Yami in the living room. Plopping himself on the couch Yugi stretched out. "I never thought cooking could be so much trouble!" Yugi proclaimed. Yami looked over at him.  
  
"Then why do you do it? If it's that much trouble, I mean."  
  
" Because we have a guest, and it's nearly dinner time, that's why." Yugi's answer was so simple, just like he was. Simple and straight out. Sometimes it confused Yami, but he never would admit to it. The rain dripped down from the sky, the noise of it hitting onto the roof was the only sound in the house. Three occupants in silence, all thinking about each other and what would happen in the near future. Yugi was still curious about thins 'reincarnation position.' True he did know that the whole crew were all reincarnated from the times of ancient Egypt, heck even Seto Kaiba was! But he didn't know that there had to be a reincarnation re-position everytime someone from the crew had gone out with each other. It was confusing and complex.  
  
What happened if Honda had started dating Anzu, both were in the reincarnation of friends, but what happened if they took things a level higher? Then would they need to change their positions to friends to lovers? And then what happens if they did go out, break up, and Anzu stared going out with Jounouchi? She would have to change lover positions from Honda, and then he would become a friend reincarnation? If was WAY past confusing for Yugi to get (and by this time I bet the reader is too! But you get me some-what, right?) This was all making his head spin, Yami had to know more about this 'position' stuff, after all he is the one who did bring it up. So, Yugi dared to venture. "Yami, I have a question about this reincarnation stuff. We have to change Anzu's position for what reason? I've been thinking about it, and a whole lot of us are reincarnated in the same positions as the ancient times. But what happens if something changes within the reincarnations? Like now, what happens when two reincarnations fall for each other, do both of them have to change?"  
  
Yami was quiet, he knew Yugi was eventually going to ask. And he really didn't want to explain, he was too ashamed to, but he had to as well. He sighed. "Listen to me Yugi. It doesn't matter if two reincarnations fall in love with each other. Whether it be you and Anzu, or Anzu and Honda, or any body else that was reincarnated. None of you have to change your positions if any of you did court (date). Anzu is the only one that needs to change her position now, because of me. You know that I was once was an Emperor, high class. Everybody else (but for Seto, he was a priest) were all middle class citizens. They had more rights than other people for the fact that they were close and personal friends of mine. But I had never thought that I would fall in love with a middle class citizen, fall in love with Anzu. I never thought about, never considered it. So when it came to the time where I had my priest ask me that when I died what positions of the stars should I give to them. Naturally I gave all of them the signs of ever lasting friends, and that one day we would all meet up with each other again."  
  
"But during those days of Egypt, I had my friends by my side at all times. Never far, always there when I needed everyone of them. But it was different with Anzu, very different. She would never stray from my side, and from the others she would stay longer. In events that I would invite them too, all of it would just end. She would stay with me and make sure I was all right. When I was sick, she was one of the first to know and the very first by my bedside. She would stay there day and night until I got better. She would spend all those extra hours with me, and all those hours she had focused all on me. But to my shame I never understood it. I was high class, and I was arrogant some of the time. Anzu was middle class, modest, caring, and honest. But what always stopped from my feelings for her was her rank, her position in society. Grant it I could make her the Empress and then let my feelings pour for her. She would have made a fine Empress at that. But back then, I would never consider it, I wanted someone who was like Anzu but who had the position of mine."  
  
" The position had to be rightfully given. I was a picky man. I never understood why my fellow upper classmen had fallen in love in the lower women. I thought of them a disgrace, some making vows with the women, it seemed like an embarrassment to the higher citizens. But I didn't understand it then, the lower class women had more 'personality' than the higher-class women did, all they cared about was power and ruling and everything else never mattered. I never cared, then, like now. I care too much now to let her go, after what happened the first time, I can't bare to let her go…"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, and figured 'What the hell, I'll ask him something else.' And he gulped, "What happened Yami? What happened back then to make u care so much now?" Yami smirked, he knew he was going to ask.  
  
"The first time I lost Anzu was unbelievable. Two months before a war broke out in the empire, I had my priests come to me. Like I said, I had given everyone of my friends the positions they have now, including Anzu. At this time I didn't have the fondness to her. Soon after the meeting with my priest I had been receiving letter from a kingdom in the North, wanting to take our lands. And the lands they wanted were the ways of life of my people. Our crops grew there, our water, basically our whole future. But what made our land do valuable is that it sat in top of an old temple of the gods. It was said long ago, when the empire first established that the temple's priest had asked the Emperor to guard the temple, and in return the land they grew crops on and from and the water they drank from would be blessed by the gods. Truly it was. Our crops were the finest. They grew large enough to feed a family, and we grew plenty of crops. Our water had always ran clean and never stopped, even during the drought seasons. Our blessing was soon passed in every empire in Egypt. We were happy to share with another empire, but only if they truly needed it. But soon, for the kingdom of the North our sharing wasn't good enough. They wanted to take it all."  
  
"But with this gift from the gods came responsibility. We had to take care of the land and water, and never abuse it. Never take it for granted. We did that for over 20 generations, and we wanted it to stay that way. I tried writing letters to the Northern Kingdom, stating that we were the rightful holders of this gift. And that we would be happy to share in their times of need, but we knew how to handle the land and water. We were afraid if these people took over our land and water that they would abuse it, and if so it would all go to waste and eventually disappear, and become another desolate part of the never ending sands. Not only that but these lands were our way of living, our way to survive. If this was taken away from us my people would die, our empire would crumble, and I couldn't stand here and let it happen. I told my council, my priest, and finally my people. Everyone was outraged, their choice was firm as mine. We would not give up our lands and rivers, we refused. I sent that letter, and thus the Northern Kingdom had replied with a threat of war."  
  
"They sent us many threats, for a whole month they sent letters and messengers. And finally when I thought they had finally given up, soldiers had ridden into the empire declaring war on us. I couldn't believe it, neither could my people, and so they took action before me. They took any sharp object they could and killed off half of the soldiers sent, only about 25, among the soldiers that were killed was the Northern Kingdoms prince. He was quite a rude man, very ugly, and disgusting. Among my people only four casualties were made. The living soldiers had retreated and then two days latter a messenger was sent, giving us a message saying how much we would pay for killing the prince. After words, the messenger was killed by the gaurds. Half a month went by, and my people were ready. Not only did my empire was known for it's agriculture, we were known for being the bravest of warriors. My guards and soldiers were the best of the best; they're taken down ever enemy that came our way, so why should this Kingdom make a difference? It didn't."  
  
"I was under much stress during this time. I hated the fact that we were going war, and I sat and thought 'Why couldn't we just settle this in a Shadow Game? I would win and it would be over with. After all I am the King of Games.' Yes my people and empire was great for many things, and yes even in the Shadow Games. (Duel Monsters) But as much as I wish it could work that way it didn't, and I wasn't very happy about it. I would lock myself up in my chambers and once and a while come out. My friends were allowed to come in at anytime. Anzu was the first one there and the last to leave. As everyone slowly left and I sat at my desk and look out into the city, Anzu stayed in the shadows of the room. She waited for me to turn to her and speak, but I never did for a couple of days. One night I finally did. I turned from my desk and looked at her. She stood in the back, half covered in the shadows. Her eyes were bright and the looked at me with a fierce passion. She stood by a table, above it was a torch, dimly lit. She moved and threw oil onto the fire, making it burn brightly. Soon the room was exposed to the light. I turned back in my chair and looked out again. I could hear her breathing, and the steady beat of her heart pounding in her chest."  
  
"She walked past me and stepped out onto the balcony I was looking out of. She leaned forward on the rail, and the wind was starting to come in. Her white robes moved as she stood still. I remember this night quite well, for the simple fact that I think this was the night my affections had started to grow for her. And that night my affections had grown immensely. I was yelling at myself for all the past times I hadn't given her the attention she needed, the attention she wanted. I felt horrible. I started to loosen up around her, that night I was letting go by a little. She said something out on the balcony and turned to me after words and smiled. That was the first night things had become different between us. She eventually left, and I was left alone to sleep, but I did something I rarely did. I waited for the next day."  
  
"The next night was like the same in some ways. Everyone left, and only Anzu and I remained in my chambers. I then did something that seemed to make her surprised…I started a conversation. We went out onto the balcony and I lifted her onto the railing where she sat. We spoke of many things. Finally we came to the subject of the war. I don't remember that night very clearly, for an odd reason. But I do remember her saying that she would stay by my side no matter what happened, and if she needed to she would fight…I didn't want her to. I protested, but she only smiled and said something like. 'Protest all you like Lord Yami, but it's not going to stop me.' She stayed much later than usual that night, and I had wanted her to go home safely. So I had sent a guard with her to escort her home. And for the next week Anzu stayed later until finally the war had started…"  
  
Rustling into her clothes, Anzu was ready to step and greet the two, but as she opened the door she found a not taped to it. Reading:  
  
Anzu,  
  
Dinner is going to be late, sorry. So take a nap, you need your rest.  
  
-Yugi.  
  
She sighed, a nap didn't sound bad, so she closed the door again and headed towards the bed. She crashed her face into the pillow, the room was cold and so she hid underneath the warm blankets. Tired and still thinking Anzu had quickly fallen asleep. She plunged into the world of dreams as images soon began to take shape…  
  
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
WAIT! Before you leave me! I have another Yu-Gi-Oh story out! It's called Jealousy, so take a peak at it! PLZ! Ok, back on track! This is one more chapter for you, just something to make my story longer. So PLZ review! Thank You very much! -Crimsy 


	6. Eygptian Dreams

Disclaimer-DANG IT! Do I have to do it?! Fine, YGO is not mine. ^_^" Wish it was though! Couple of more things. This is a chapter about dreams and seeing the past, the ancient Egypt, and I don't have nobodys old Egypt names.so I'm going to have to live with their modern day ones.Sorry!!!!! ALSO, the next couple of chapters will focus either on the ancient Egypt, so you get a better understanding about the past relationship, or on the memories in town. -Crimsy  
  
  
  
  
  
Lightly stepping on the marble floor a figure knocked on the door and then stepped in. It was the part of the morning that anything with dew on it, the dew was starting to slip off. The figure closed the huge doors and stepped to a huge bed, white drapes were still drawn down. The figure lightly swept its hand over on of the curtain, telling the occupant that somebody was outside. Then the figure spoke sweetly and quietly, the voice of a woman. "Pharaoh, the sun is about to rise." And she took a couple of steps back from the bed. The occupant stirred and rolled onto his side. He stretched silently and moved the drapes away from the bed and stepped out. He saw the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Why here so early Anzu?" the Pharaoh asked. He walked to a different part of the room and found a bowl of water set down. He put his hands into it and then rubbing his face. She girl was quiet until the Pharaoh had looked at her again. After washing his face Pharaoh looked back at her. "It's quite early, did you wander the streets alone to come wake me?" he said. Anzu nodded, not speaking a word. Yami walked farther down the room and slipped behind a small curtain. Throwing his sleeping robes off he put himself into his day robes and stepped back out. The white cloth was fresh and had felt cold and good against his warm skin. He looked back to Anzu who was still standing by the doors. Her white robes draped over her shoulders but cut a bit towards the chest. It was long enough to cover all of her legs; she had slipped her sandals off before entering the room. Her head was casted down not looking at the Pharaoh. "You know you shouldn't have come so early. You could have came with the others and slept in." Yami said. He took a step forward to her. "Anzu you don't have to look down when I'm in the same room as you, after all we are friends.Would you please lift your head?" She slowly lifted her head, her eyes bright from the time she woke up.  
  
"Good morning Pharaoh." She said quietly. He nodded his head as a response. She then looked forward keeping her eyes away from him. He walked the other way breaking a piece of bread and putting it into his mouth. Anzu moved slightly, he looked back at her to find her moving to the bed and tying the curtains back in place. Yami drew out a seat from the table and stared out into the balcony. Anzu quickly put the curtains back in place then reaching over and putting the blankets in order. Her hands ran over the silky material, she sighed a little. 'Another quiet morning with the Pharaoh.We never seem to talk like we did at the start of things.' She was done making his bed and stepped up to the wide open balcony. Yami was staring outside threw the thin white curtains. Her hand grabbed some of the curtain, able to see her own arms through it. She drew out the gold rope from the side and tied it around the curtain in her hand. She walked over to the other side and did the same. She stood there also looking out the large balcony. The sun had just rose, its rays peaking over the tall hill of sand. Yami stood up; "Breakfast should be ready. We must be going now." Anzu nodded her head and followed Yami has he headed for the door and held it open for her. The only reason why she kept so quiet around her Lord was because if she was not spoken to she will not speak. Her love for him though, did not keep very quiet, if her Lord could not tell by now she was ready to tell him herself. They quietly walked down the marble halls, still bear foot. Reaching a huge opening to another part of the palace tow guards stood watch. Looking forward as the Pharaoh walked in, but starred as Anzu silently followed him in.  
  
A large table was set out. It was long and rectangular, baskets of fruit was set at each end of the table and in the middle. A girl in tan colored robes came out from one of the doors from the room, she bowed saying. "Good morning Pharaoh, breakfast will be coming shortly" she stepped back and then tuned into the kitchen doors. Yami walked to his seat at the top of the table, Anzu following and taking the seat on the right side of the table. She was quiet and kept her eyes down. 'The war will be breaking out.sooner than we all thought. I do hope Lord Yami will be all right.the stress must be eating at him.' She sighed, earning a look from her Lord. She looked down even lowed, quietly saying. "I'm sorry my Lord I didn't mean to do that." She tried to make her head go lower, he hair now moved forward covering her face. She heard a faint 'Its all right' and she brought up her head again. Yami turned his head and looked out of the large opening in the wall, the window. He let out his breath.  
  
'This is becoming too much. A war breaking out in my empire, this is the last thing I need. Just adds on to my shoulder. Those fields and river.It's the way we live, we can't afford to loose any of it. How are we suppose to live without it and if we ever did loose it.' A slight shiver crept up his spine at the thought. 'No, I can not think like this. I'm suppose to be the Pharaoh, I am my people's strength, model. I shall not let them down.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Thoughts such as that ran though my head hourly. I didn't pay much attention to Anzu and the pain in which I was conflicting on her. A week or a week and halves time before the war would start, did not give me the time I wanted with her. And yet still half of that time I still ignored her." Yami let his head hang low a little. "She had always been polite and kept her head low, even though she was a friend of mine she still acted like a regular citizen around me.Maybe even more proper than suppose to. But before the war she was much quieter then usual, she knew what I was going through and she kept quiet afraid of upsetting me. I was such a fool for not considering her till I lost her. Well I'll continue wit the story.Breakfast was it?" Yami looked up to Yugi, he nodded.  
  
Anzu tossed in her bed. She saw herself sitting at a table with Yami.But this wasn't in today's society.It was ancient Egypt. She tossed and turned wanting to wake up. Down in the living room Yami was about to start again, but neither did he or Yugi notice the Millennium Puzzle had started to glow.  
  
"Our breakfast came, of course." Said Yami, then in Anzu's dream she saw a girl bring them food. She tossed, as Yami continued telling his story Anzu saw it in her dream. Whatever Yami said, she saw, whatever he felt she felt, and whatever ran through her dream selves head she felt it, understood it. Yami spoke again adding more to the story, Anzu saw it. The more he spoke the more she saw in her dream. The puzzle down below was starting to grow a little brighter.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Plates were settled in front of the two, they ate quietly. Yami enjoying the silence but also the presence of his friend. She had ate a small portion of food and now sat quietly waiting for her Lord to finish. Within a minute or two he was done and stood, a couple of seconds later Anzu did the same. They walked out of the dinning area and down the halls, leading back to the Pharaoh's room. He opened the door, and held it waiting for her to step in. She stood there, 'Is he..? OH!' she quickly stepped inside followed by the Pharaoh who closed the door. He took his usual seat at his desk and stared out the balcony opening. Anzu stood by the door, also looking outside. The sun had already rose, but it was reaching a peak where it would hit the river that you could see from this balcony. The sun glistened onto the water, making Anzu step forward a little wanting to see. Yami heard her move from behind. "You can't see the sun hot the water properly from back there, come stand by me." He gestured his hand for her to come stand. She hesitated, "If you don't hurry you're going to miss it." He said calmly. Anzu took her steps forward and looking to the river. The sun hitting the water did look better from here.  
  
A small smile escaped her lips. "Wonderful isn't it? I could only guess why we're waging war for all this. If my empire looses this, I'm ruined, my people gone.It's pathetic that we must finally pick up our weapons, I thought we reached a time of piece after so long.And now.Now look what is going to happen." Yami spoke to Anzu, her eyes widened. 'Lord Yami speaks to me about these matters, openly. Oh.My Lord please don't fret.' She nodded her head in agreement and then bowed.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stand next to you to watch the sun." She slowly started to back away when his eyes caught hers. His purplish crimson eyes meeting her dark sapphire eyes, locking the gaze.  
  
"Why return to your corner? You're a friend of mine Anzu; you may stand beside me. You always have, but not directly besides me. Why not now? When we could watch the empire glow the sun's bright rays of light. Don't go back to your corner stand by me my friend." He waved his hand back to where she was standing; she walked back up again standing by her Lord. She let out some of her breath and looked out again. Following her Lord's example she watched as the sun reached it's highest peak shinning its ray down to the empire. But her thoughts were else where.  
  
'I'm so happy Lord Yami had asked me stand by him, he wanted me to. My heart skipped a beat I could feel it. It had almost jumped out of my chest. I thank him for giving me this chance of being by him.but what he said at the end. "my friend" is that all I'm cut out to be for you my Lord, as only your friend? Will nothing ever change between you and I? Will I forever be your friend? Is there nothing I can do to change that? There is probably nothing I can do.but I rather be your friend for all eternity, till the day I day and reborn into a new life, I will always be your friend. Being your trustworthy friend, your companion, I'd rather be that instead of never knowing you at all. My Lord forgive me but I had over heard your priests talking.I heard them speaking of the reincarnation position you gave to the other and myself. My Lord I'm deeply honored that you will have the others and myself a position of being your greatest friends, and with that position I believe we all meet again in another life and be long lasting friends as long as we can. But in that other life my Lord, can I change you? Can I change me? Can I change us? My Lord.My dear Lord please, don't ever leave me. Please don't, never! I don't care if I can not become your lover, I wish I was, but my Lord being your friend is more than enough for me! Please never break that bond! I wish only for it to stay the same, become stronger, or change in time. My Lord please.'  
  
A tear swept down the side of her cheek, the Pharaoh did not see this. He still kept his eyes outside, looking. She quickly raised her hand to wipe away the tear and then brought it back down. She let out a breath opened her mouth in a slight yawn, covering it with her hand. This did not escape the sight of the Pharaoh; "You got up way to early Anzu. You need some sleep." He cocked his head towards his bed. "Go on, sleep there." Anzu's eyes widened at his gesture. 'Sleep in his.HIS BED?!' He sighed and looked at her again, "Go on before I force you to."  
  
"L-lord Yami, I'm fine I do not need to sleep. Honestly, and a person such as I.I-I-in your bed. Lord Yami I'm quite alright!"  
  
"You woke up early enough, and to have one of my friends sleep in my bed is not a problem. If you're worried someone will see you. They wont. No one enters my chambers without knocking, none of my servants will enter. You can draw the curtains on the bed if you like. And if the others come in to finally visit they won't mind. Now go to sleep already. My friend you need to." He stood up and started walking towards the bed. "Come on now." Anzu hesitantly stepped her way next to the Pharaoh's bed. He sighed again. "Honestly Anzu! Go on may down!" She silently did what she was told feeling a bit award. He smiled at her and let the curtains fall on the right side, walked over and did the same on the other side. He then walked back to his desk staring out the window waiting for his other friends to come.  
  
Anzu laid in the bed and began to close her eyes. 'Maybe a little sleep in needed. But.Oh I'm in his bed!' She snuggled her head into one of the pillows and sighed out in pleasure. She let her eyes close and thought for a while. 'Yes I'm sleeping in his bed.But without him.And again. That word. "friend" that's all he really knows me as. I'm glad, I'm glad that he still cares a great deal about his friends. I'm not treated any differently from Honda and Jounouchi! I'm one of his closest friends! I'm so happy that I am.' She sighed again and closed her eyes and began to fall into sleep.  
  
10 minutes later there was a quick knock on the door and then came in Honda and Jounouchi. "Morning Lord Yami!" Jounouchi greeted happily. The Pharaoh turned his head to see his friends walk in, he smiled at them.  
  
"Morning." Was his reply  
  
The two friends made their way to the Pharaoh's desk and pulled up two chairs from else where taking a seat next to him. Honda looked around the room. "Lord Yami, have you seen Anzu today? She tends to be here already?" He stated. Jounouchi also looked around. "Hey you're right! Where is she?" The Pharaoh gave out a short laugh. "What's so funny Yami?" Honda asked. Yami pointed at the bed.  
  
"She came very early this morning to wake me. She's resting right now. My friends, what shall we talk about today?" Yami asked.  
  
"She always gets up so early I knew it was going to get to her." Jounouchi said, "It finally did." Honda just shrugged at the two.  
  
"Does it matter? Let her sleep, Yami how about a nice round of Shadow Game?" Honda suggested. Yami laughed at him. "So be it, which one of you shall I win first?" Jounouchi jumped in earning a laugh from the other two. Yami stood from his seat to get the game set up. 'Ah, my friends. It's good to have you around. You're talking and jokes lighten some things up.' He then looked wearily at the bed. 'But ever since I told Anzu of the war she became much more quiet around me.What is happening with her?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Anzu tossed in her sleep. She was watching this go on and on, and was confused. She wanted to wake up and scream out in frustration but she couldn't. Down in the living room the puzzle was glowing, still not catching the attention of the other two in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))) HAHAHAHA! I figured I'd give you a better look on the reincarnation stuff going on in my head, and I think its tuning out pretty well, neh? Well the next two chapters or three, Anzu will still asleep and seeing the things in her head. The dreams and reincarnation will all fit with Yugi's memory chapter, and all that stuff. And NO PEOPLE, ANZU AND YAMI/YUGI ARENT 5,000 years old! LOL! I'll explain all that later.and they're also not the couple made by the gods.LOL. Three reminders for yall be fore you leave. ONE: Check out my Jealousy story, YGO of course. TWO: REMEMBER TO REVIEW (I'd like 105 before I post my next chapter plz!) and THREE: If you're going to review make sure you review the story, flame if you must at least its about the story. I don't appreciate looking at a review that's states Yami/Yugi should be with another person when THIS story is strictly ANZU/YAMI/YUGI. Sorry I didn't mean to bore all of you! Thanks for listening! -Crimsy 


	7. Opening

Disclaimer-YGO not mine. Couple of notes here though. Sorry if some of this is taking a tad long, I just want people to get a good grip on this reincarnation stuff, I thought the last chapter would do it, but receiving recent e-mails. Well you get the picture. Also, I'm very very sorry that I haven't up dated in a long time, first it was a writer's block, grounded, and panicking about school! So here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A half week's time passed, and it was 7 more days till the war would start. It was late one night and Anzu had still yet to leave the Pharaoh's side. She stood in the shadows of the room, half covered. Yami was yet again at his desk staring out of the large balcony. She shifted, her new white robes making little sound. The room was becoming very dark. 'Its so close, its going to happen. A war is going to break out.' Yami stared out the window again. 'What am I to do? I need to t-talk to her, she always seems to sooth of my problems for me.' The Pharaoh turned around to find his silent friend; there he saw her standing half in the shadows. He looked at her and caught a glimpse of her eyes, full of passion and warmth. She then noticed he was looking at her, and decided to throw some oil onto the torch beside her. She turned her back and the flames grew, brightening to room. Yami was ready to speak as she turned back to face him, but he just couldn't. 'No. No, I don't want to bother her with such things. She's worried about me enough.' The Pharaoh turned his back again to her and kept staring out of the balcony. 'I want to talk to her, I really do. She's soothes me when I have problems, she makes them go away practically. The why do I not speak with her? Why do I not be more of a'- His thoughts were interrupted as Anzu stepped forward and walked out onto the balcony, her robes following her.  
  
She leaned up against the railing, and taking a deep breath in. The last rays of the sun were finally setting in for the night, and the cool crisp night breeze was going to start very soon. She held up her head to the sky, the stars taking their place in the blanket of the dark colors. She looked out again and stayed like that for several minutes. Finally the darkness wrapped itself around the city. Anzu had her eyes dart every where and finally spotting a star straight ahead of her. "Please keep safe my Lord.and I beg of you never leave me." she said under a whisper. Yami, who was still looking out the balcony, had heard her voice but not her words. She then turned back to him and smiled sweetly, the Pharaoh could have melted in his seat from such a smile. 'I swear that smile is going to be the end of me instead of a war.' He smirked to himself. She turned back to look out, Yami doing the same but from his desk. Silence was upon them, but for some strange reason the Pharaoh felt a strange pounding in his chest. He watched Anzu on the balcony, the night breeze moving her robes. Floating in mid drift rising parts of her robes that weren't suppose to be up so high. His eyes darting here and there caught this. 'By the power or Ra! Is going to be the smile and the body that's going to be the end of me!' Anzu turned around  
  
The Pharaoh looked up at her. She smiled again and bowed slightly. "Good night my Lord, I shall see you in the morning." And she walked past him, and stepped out the door. The pharaoh sighed slightly; he began to look out of the balcony again.  
  
'I wanted to talk to her, I did. I wanted her to erase all my pain. Take away all my sorrow, make all this vanish from me. I just wanted her.Now I want her? I'm such an idiot. Now I want her, now I want to have her to be with me. After all I put her through. I'm an idiot. Now I expect her to come into my embrace after I find out how much of a treasure she is? By the Gods, I'm thinking on a one-track mind. Is it going to work that simple.' He sighed and looked out again, the image of Anzu standing out there came to his mind. 'How wonderful she looked, basking in the moonlight, the winds wrapping themselves around her. Why am I thinking of her so? I never use to think of her like this, why start now? Why? I know she cares, its been so long since I've know. But I let my blindness get in my way. I'm not exactly sure how I feel for her. I don't know as of now, but I'll find out soon enough. I pity myself.Here I have a great treasure in front of me and I never had attention to her, I didn't give her the thing she wanted the most. I didn't give her me.The real me. What have I done to her? She looks at me with her smile, those brilliant eyes of her's but really its all a mask. I've caused her enough pain as it is. I did hurt her before, and here I am continuing it. Adding on the pain, the hurt. What have I done to her?!'  
  
The Pharaoh stood from his seat and walked out to the balcony. 'I've been so caught up in things, so tight up and uncaring.That's my problem. I just don't know how to act ordinary.' He sighed out loud and looked over what he could in the dark. Practically nothing could be seen clearly in the dark night. The desert winds blew softly, causing small ripples in the shallow, calm, parts of the river. Another quick gaze over what he could see, and then he stood back inside. He looked over his room. A large bed, desk, chairs, pillows, a shadow game set up. He walked to his right towards another table and dipped his hands in a bowl of water, freshly out for the night. He cupped some of it in his hands. It was cold, refreshing, he looked into his hands to his reflection.But instead the image of Anzu was in it. The image of her standing in the shadows, behind her Pharaoh. His heart ached. He let the waterfall from his hands, hearing it hit the marble floor. 'That is what she always done.That's what I've always done to her. I've always pushed her to the back. The last thing to ever worry about. Forgive me Anzu.' He shook his head and headed towards the door.  
  
Yami stepped outside of his room and wandered down the large halls. Passing the large pillars of ivy, stepping ever so lightly. The winds night breeze relaxed the atmosphere and soothed the Pharaoh's thoughts but a little. Turning out of the hall and into a garden, Yami walked in watching only the ground where he stepped. He kicked pebble and kept walking through the garden. 'She enjoys the garden.I've caught her here before sitting on the fountain rim looking every where.' He stole a quick glance to his right, there was a fountain round at the rims but the center of it was like a tower rising up words shooting out water ever so slightly. His sight went back to the ground and then he began to trudge slowly along once again. Exiting the garden and entering the palaces main gates the Pharaoh turned again and went down a hall. Walking now with his head held up, Yami let his thoughts wander to many subjects. The war, battles, and such, but mainly.Anzu  
  
Pulling a curtain to the side, Anzu stepped into her bedroom. She was a middle class citizen, but having the Pharaoh has a friend brought you more luxuries than normal middle class citizens have. Her curtains of white were long and clean, being used as some kind of door to different rooms, were a gift from the Pharaoh. But then again almost everything in her home was a gift from him. She looked over to her bed, way to big of a girl such as herself, being all alone. This was also a gift from Yami; it was round and three times bigger than she in length and width. The blankets, in which she had five different kinds for her bed, were either made of a heavy wool or cotton, depending on the season. Her sheets of a thin pressed cotton, pillows, about ten were on her bed, were consisting of the colors red, green, blue, yellow, and black all with gold trimming and design. She sighed and flopped herself on it. 'What a day! I had a nap even and I'm still tired! Right then, have to get some sleep, I'll be up early tomorrow!' She closed her eyes and was ready to drift off into sleep.  
  
It was late already and the Pharaoh had walked the whole west and north wings of the palace, twice. He walked another hall and came to his room doors. The huge wooden doors swung open with a light swoosh sound and Yami stepped in. He closed his doors and made his way to his bed, untying the curtains and letting them fall into place for the night. Moving the curtains a little and slipping inside and sitting into the bed, the Pharaoh sat quietly and waited. He waited and waited. What did he wait for? He waited for tomorrow. He finally rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow to begin.  
  
First rays of the sun shot through the Pharaoh's curtains, waking him up. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes; 'She wasn't here to wake me up.' It seemed that Yami had more waiting to do. He moved the curtains and rolled out of bed, washing his face and cleaning out his mouth. Made his bed neatly and tied the curtains back in place.  
  
The sun was ready to rise in 10 minutes and Anzu finally woke up. Noticing the sky was a little brighter she panicked. 'OH NO!' She jumped out of bed and cleaned herself up quickly, looking presentable. As she ran out of her home, the sun had let its first rays out. 'IM LATE!' she began to run as fast as she was able to go finally reaching the gates, waving at the usual guard, and came to the main halls. Catching a glimpse of Yami walking to breakfast, she let out a yell. "PHARAOH!" He turned around to find that at the end of the hall was Anzu catching her breath for a second and she came running to him again. She skidded to a haul in front of him and took a breath in. "My Lord! I'm very sorry for not coming to wake you up this morning! It seems that I slept in! Forgive me!"  
  
He smiled at her. "It does not matter if I was waken before day break or not, I would have woken none the less, and I do not like one more than the other." He was lying; he did like being woken up. He liked to be woken up and see Anzu's smiling face; he wanted that to be the first thing he saw. "Besides, Anzu needs to sleep in more. I think I tire you out too much. Have I been asking to much of you? Tell me if I am, cause I do not need you falling ill because I have over worked you. I couldn't bare it."  
  
Anzu put her head down, hiding her crimson face. She shook her head, and finally brought her face up, with slightly pink cheeks. "No my Lord. You have not asked me of nothing, I wake myself up in the mornings to come get you. Its what I like to do.To see you in the morning without anyone disturbing us." she finished her sentence not realizing what words came out of her mouth till she was done. The Pharaoh turned around hiding his furious blush, as Anzu hid her face in an apologizing bow.  
  
Other than that awkward moment in the morning, things had been the same during the day, but the two had spoke much more, Yami always striking up a conversation in which shocked Anzu quite some. The day became after noon; other friends piled in, after noon to sun down, everyone left but for Anzu, and sun down to night. The night winds had settled a little more but still were crisp. Anzu seemed to open a little more as Yami opened up greatly in one day. Finally Anzu stood from her sitting position on the bed and walked towards the balcony and leaned forwards. Yami stood up from his desk and walked quietly out to the balcony. He stood behind her, taking in her sweet scents; he could have taken her there and then. He could have lifted her off her feet, place her on the bed, run and lock the door, draw the curtains, climb into bed with her, and make love to her all night.  
  
But no, he didn't do that, he stood behind breathing her in, and then she turned around. Their gazes meeting each other, eyes locking with one another. He smirked quickly and put his arms oh her waist.and lifter her up to the railing of the balcony. She giggled slightly and smiled at him, she then turned her head over to the city. "Its nice at night time.the city is peaceful" she stated. Yami nodded his head in agreement. Yet again during that day Yami came up with a conversation, Anzu happily joining in. She smiled a lot more as well. 'He's starting to talk around me much more! He's really opening up! Oh, have I been blessed with a stroke of luck?!' Anzu smiled as they discussed the busy markets and the old games they played. Yami tending to wander towards the Shadow Games. Yami had brought up an old game Anzu use to play as a girl.  
  
"I played that when I was younger! I was quite good at it too, no one could beat me at it! No one! Jounouchi and Honda have tried for some time now, but not once have they come close to winning against me! It amazes me that I still have that touch in that game, but Ive been playing it again, and well, still no one can win me." She said a bit sorrowfully. Yami laughed at this.  
  
"You're speaking to the King of Games, Anzu I'll challenge you one day and show you how defeat is!" Yami joked, she just smiled at him and nodded her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Ill look forward to the day I do get to play you." She smiled again and he smirked as response. They left the subject of the games and then to the old tales of the city, and finally other kingdoms and empires. Anzu sighed and turned to face the sleepy city. Pain, grief, and sorrow filled her eyes, as Yami could tell looking at her. She turned herself to face him, he could see all the emotions running through her eyes. From hate, to pain, to hurt. "Must it be that we should go to war? We could loose everything in the war.We can destroy everything we're trying to protect during a war. Everything can be destroyed and at this rate our lands are so old and legendary that it will be almost impossible to refurnish it. To get it back to the state as it is now will take years, maybe a legacy or two. We're going to war when this could be resolved peacefully, it just adds more and more onto the people. Not can we only loose out land and such, but we can loose or people. How many will end up dead? How many injured? Most of all, who are they, and will they survive?" Her head hung low, Yami lifted it up with his finger, and looked to her eyes, now only filled with fear.  
  
"Anzu.Please you shouldn't worry about such things."  
  
"No! NO! Don't tell me I mustn't worry, when I should! My Lord loosing your people can bring damage to an empire, but what can bring an empire down completely, letting it crumble away.is if they loose their Pharaoh! If we lost you, all of would be lost for sure, we all might as well turn ourselves into the death god! My Lord, if you are killed during the war, all hope for us would be lost.And not only will the empire fall to crumbles.My heart would shatter if I lost you!" Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she wept into her hands bringing her head to her lap. Yami stood there, not knowing what to say. 'Was everything she said true? About her loosing me?' He stood there a little more, till emotions rushed through his body. His arms reached out for her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I told you not to worry about these sort of things.There's no need to, because I will keep the land safe, I will keep my people safe." He hugged her tighter "and I'll keep you safe." Anzu wept into his chest, and shook her head, bringing up her head.  
  
"My Lord I refuse to be trapped within walls, and to have you risking your life out there. I won't do as you say, I'll follow you out there and stay by your side. Try as you might to keep me confined, but those efforts will be useless...I will stay by your side. He hugged her tighter, after moments of being locked in each others arms, Yami ordered guards in to take Anzu home for it was already late into the night. She smiled to him and bade him a good night and was gone, the last thing Anzu heard from him before she left was.  
  
"I'll wait for tomorrow."  
  
Moments as such lasted for a week, when the new found lovers would embrace and share their tender moments. The first two days were of shy manner, either of the two not knowing how to respond. The third day in which they became much more aware of what to do, the fourth were as if they had been courting for years and kisses were stolen every five minutes. The fifth was when things had seemed to be more heated than usual, the kisses longer, even more passionate. By the sixth day of courting, Yami and Anzu were talking when at last the heat between the two grew to a huge flame. Yami had kept to his room for the past week before the war, all preparations were made and troops were on stand by at all hours. But it had all started that night with one sentence.  
  
"My Lord," Anzu was a deep crimson shade, he looked to her and put his hands into hers. She took a deep breath and spoke once again. "My Lord.Take me."  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief, "A-a-Anzu are you sure?" he asked quietly, she nodded as her response. That was the only thing he needed from her, the go ahead, and he ran his hand over her back and picked her up. He took her to the bed, placed her on it, stepped away and quickly ran to the door to lock it, back to the bed and let the curtains fall in place. He climbed in and again asked. "Anzu, are you sure? Is this what you want?" he could feel her nod her head.  
  
"Its what the least I can do my Lord.please, Im not going to stop you.I just.the war." she said, he knew what she meant. The war was coming up and he practically felt the same way about it and their courting. With the war it would be long till the two would have moments such as these, an using their privacy to its fullest was needed while they still had it. He lifted her slightly, bringing her to sit on her knees, he leaned towards her and kissed her neck, planting little kisses up and down in a line. He ran his hands up and down her back while he would tug at some parts of her robes, letting them become loose fitting. He was done with her neck and moved to her mouth, the two locking lips, as Yami's hands worked their way into her robes making them much more loose around her. They were now loose enough for him to pull off easily when the moment called for it.  
  
They pulled apart from each other for air, and Anzu settled her head on his shoulder as she let his hands roam any part of her body has he pleased. Feeling her back, the smooth skin, making out the shape of her hips. His hands trailed upwards to her chest, he let his finger fall in between the mounds of flesh, and traced the shape of her breasts with his finger. Moving to the right one, his finger traced out her nipple now hard from the cold air that it was exposed to. He laid her down back to the pillows, kissed her neck and slowly worked his way down to her breast yet again. Enveloping her nipple with his mouth, Yami had begun to let his tongue slip out and trace over, sucking on her. Small moans escaped her from the new feeling that her Lord was giving to her. The Pharaoh's other hand had slipped into her robes and traced her hips and followed them down, to where his hand found what he wanted.  
  
He had begun to let his fingers feel the out skirts of her womanhood, making her moan a little more. When he had ventured in and rubbed his thumb against her clit, she moaned. Getting the right affect Yami went on even more, pushing her slit harder receiving another moan. When his thumb was done it moved down a straight line pushing hard, receiving one low groan, and finally when he plunged a finger into her she moaned out louder. He smiled and pulled away from her breast, and kissed her softly on the lips, again down the neck, between the breast, down the stomach.He pulled his finger out and began to go down further in his kisses. He lifted up her robes, in which Anzu managed to pull off somehow, and began to trail kisses lower and lower on her. He then received a loud moan from Anzu, she had moaned out his name in the process as he was settled in between her legs, running his tongue over her sexual parts. Anzu's hand moved up the tucked them underneath the pillow she was lying. His tongue had traced her slits in tease; her hands griped lightly the pillow the feel. But then his tongue went in harder, tracing everything it could but with added pressure. Anzu's grip on the pillow tightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
HHAHAHAHA! Remember this is a rated R story! So I'll leave you with that! Thanks yall for the reviews you did more than what I had asked for! Thank you so much! Also thanks for putting up with the wait! Im soooo sorry about that! Remember check out my Jealousy fic, I promise you that will also be up-dated very soon, remember REVIEW!!!! Thanks and sorry again!  
  
-Crimsy 


	8. The War Begins

Disclaimer-First, YGO is not mine.Secondly, Im sorry, its been over a year since any sort of update and yet I still receive reviews. Lets just say I had a push of a sort to start writing again. I cant really tell all of you how sorry I am, its for the simple fact that Ive been under a year long dry spell for anything anime and that would include my fics. If you would to thank anyone for this update, don't thank me but a fellow author of mine, Syaoran Li, whom writes a great story by the title of "At the Cherry Blossom Grove." If anyone feels need of thanks for me continuing this fic, please read his story and review, it is worth the time. (After all, if you have time to read my crap, you definitely have time for his great writing.) Sorry, and thanks for reading. Oh, and also keep in mind Im not going all out with sex here, its R rated, there's enough as it is.  
  
Anzu grabbed at the pillow tightly.His tongue was all over her, and she could barely stand herself, she let out a moan. His hands traveled up past her waist feeling her skin, the heat it was giving off, his hands went down back to her hips, holding her down in place. He licked around her for a little while more, tasting his precious Anzu. HE thrust he tongue into her and she gasped.He smirked from down below, and continued his process. Till the point where she could not take any more.Yami was already pleasuring her, but she wanted it in a different way. She wanted to be joined with him, both their bodies melted together as one.Her hands left the pillows and tugged at Yami to come up, his body left his new found place reluctantly. He kissed his way to her neck and lightly kissed her lips, Anzu's hands had managed to push off the top of his robes off his upper body, as Yami began to strip himself down. Anzu looked at him as he did, she couldn't believe this was happening.After everything she dreamed of, yearned for, desired, she was finally getting it. Yami looked down at her; she was thinking the same. This is what he needed, what he wanted.This was his missing part. He was undressed and settled himself above her. "It may hurt at first" Yami told her, she nodded, she could care less if it hurt, at least she was going to do this with her Lord. He kissed her neck and slowly pushed himself into her, her hands dug into the back of his shoulders from anxiety, he thrust quickly. Anzu felt the pain, the little rush beneath her waist, he eyes brimmed with tears, or not pain but happiness. She whimpered slightly and Yami kissed her softly, "Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled at him, "Yes.Please don't stop."  
  
And Yami didn't stop; he didn't stop for quite some time. To both their surprises, they made love for hours, till finally Yami collapsed on top of his treasure.He gasped out for air. "By the power of Ra Anzu..youre just amazing." She blushed from his comment and snuggled into his shoulder "But so were you my Lord" She replied. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in closer. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Morning light spilled into the room and through the curtains of the bed, Anzu's eyes batted open to find that she was alone. She rolled over, 7 days..Today it would start; she started to climb out of bed. Remembering she was naked she grabbed a light blanket and wrapped it around herself, she pushed the curtains aside and stepped down from the bed. Anzu rubbed her eyes and looked out. The room was basking in light, simply wonderful, she looked towards the desk and found Yami there, already dressed, he smiled and stood. "Good morning my love." He said walking towards her. Anzu smiled sheepishly at him, Yami came up to her and wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. His hands traveled down her back and stopped before he couldn't control himself. He kissed her deeply, took more of her scents in. Yami pulled away from her lips and guided her towards the table, he had breakfast brought in for them this morning, and a new pair of robes for Anzu. "You may want to get changed into robes instead of the blanket, even though the blanket is quite arousing." Yet again she blushed and gathered the robes in her arms, Yami pointed towards the back of the room here a changing station was put up. Anzu turned around and walked, as Yami examined her figure in a thin blanket. Anzu washed and changed and took a seat at the table with the Pharaoh. He smiled at her, breakfast barely touched, as they gazed at each other. Anzu stood from her seat, became brave, and took the Pharaoh by the hand. He stood from his seat, and she slowly guided them towards the bed. Yami smirked, "Well Anzu.Youre not very shy any more." He remarked playfully.  
  
"You would be surprised my Lord, Im still quite shy, and I have no idea why I am doing this." Anzu replied, Yami grabbed her hand and made her face him.  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"You know my reasons all to well Pharaoh" Yami smiled and kissed her, the kiss becoming passionate, their hands exploring.A spear breaking one of vases in the room. The sound of breaking clay pulled the lovers apart. Anzu became wild eyed. "My Lord, they are early! This was not suppose to start in the morning! Not till the dusk!" Yami pulled her across the room, yanked open the doors, and they ran down the hall. He held tightly to her hand. "This is not suppose to happen damnit!" he yelled, "They are breaking fair rules of war even before the war is suppose to fairly start!" As they ran down the hall, screams from the people in the city cried out. They stopped and stared out of the open hall, the enemy had not yet gotten past the gates, but the archers sending flaming arrows. Homes set ablaze. Hot tears fell down from Anzu's eyes, the city, her home.The war had begun, the start of a new revolution and room for the empire to grow, or the beginning of the empires ending.  
  
"Pharaoh!" The Captain of the guards came running down the hall. "My Lord, enemies are at the gates, they are ramming them down. I have soldiers evacuating the citizens into the caves, and there are troops holding the gate down waiting for orders."  
  
" I want my people out of here first." Send a troop at the back of a city, mainly archers. Have the troop down by the gate hold them as long as they can. No should die just yet, except for the enemy. If they can not hold them any longer let them open the gates but in the wrong direction, I know the gates are able to do that, that way we're able to crush the enemy is some form. I want this as far as possible away from the city. Have the troops from the back attack from the back, I want the best archers there, we'll be able to kill some from a safe distance. Don't stand there get everyone ready! GO!" Yami ordered, and the Captain was gone. "Anzu you cant stay here in the palace, they will for sure destroy this first, as you have seen. Go with the others citizens, you will be safe there. I don't want you seeing any of this blood shed, I want you safe."  
"But my Lord!" Anzu began to rebel. "I don't want you hurt, you can not go out there!"  
  
"That is the exact same way I feel, I do not want you hurt, but I have no choice in fighting. I must and save our people, save the empire."  
  
"You do not have a choice in fighting, but I do, and I want to be near you my lord!"  
  
"Anzu, I said no!"  
  
There was a loud cracking noise, the gates, they were being opened. "There is no time to argue, cant you see it is already starting I must get you into the caves!" An arrow hit above them. "It is not safe!" He grabbed hold of Anzu and dragged her. "My Lord let me go! I refuse to go to the caves!" She yelled, his grip on her became tighter. He dragged her down the halls, through the palace. The citizens were moving along towards the back of the palace where the safety caves laid. "Guard!" Yami yelled. The nearest guard came running to Yami's order. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Take Anzu into the caves do not let her out no matter what. As much as she screams or cries, she stays down in the caves safe. Just do not hurt her, I see one scratch or bruise on her, it will be your head. Do you understand?" "Yes my Lord!" Yami let go of Anzu into the guards grip, she was crying. "I will be back, do not worry." He turned his back to the guard and Anzu and walked away. "YAMI!!!!!" She screamed, her eyes soaked with tears. "YAMI!!!" He didn't stop at her crying scream, he kept walling, determined to keep his people safe, to keep Anzu safe.  
  
Anzu sat in tears with her friends Honda and Jounouchi; she has put into the caves to find them, her eyes red and bulgy. They had asked her what was wrong and she told him. She had told them everything that had happened for the past week, how she became lovers with Yami, with the Pharaoh. They sat wide eyed. "Well damn Anzu! I knew you had a thing for the Pharaoh, but you've lovers now? Whao." Jounouchi said. Honda nudged him. "You idiot be nice. That's great Anzu, about you and the Pharaoh. And don't worry, Yami is the King of Games, but he's also a very brave warrior. He will pull this entire empire out of this problem." Anzu's face was tear streaked her eyes red and she sniffled. "You need rest." Honda stated, "Sleep. You could use me or Jounouchi for a pillow, but I think he'll be more conformable then me. Hes fatter." Honda joked. He won a small smile out of Anzu and a punch from Jounouchi. "I am no fat, you are!"  
  
Anzu smiled again, "Thank you, to the both of you, but I think Ill decline the offer of sleep.I possibly cant. Im just to worried. I know he'll do his best, but Im afraid he's willing to sacrifice himself to save us all.Ive prayed and prayed to the gods for him to keep safe. I hope they understood and show victory to our Pharaoh. Im willing to give up anything to have victory and keep him safe." She sniffled again and tears streamed down her cheeks. The guards at the entrance moved, and everyone in the caves looked up, and there stood the Pharaoh. He looked down at his people, all of whom was scared, praising and begging him for victory and peace. He made his way down and past the people to his friends. Anzu stood, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. Yami was clad in armor, stood tall and proud. He was basked in the royal colors, holding the seal of the family, if Anzu wasn't crying and frustrated with the war she would have ran to him and blush at his remarkable looks. Instead she stood where she was, and felt a burst of pride in her heart, but also dread. The armor meant war, meant killing, meant possible death, More tears poured from her eyes.  
  
Yami came closer and looked at her. "You've been crying." He said, he held out a finger and wiped away a trail of tears. He raised his arms and pulled her in close. "Please do not cry Anzu, I do not mean to hurt you. Everything will be alright." He promised. His arms became tighter around her, held her closer. "It is not you hurting me my Lord, but the war." She replied lowly with her tears and gasping breaths. She held onto him closer as he did with her, she never wanted to let go. Yami looked to his other friends, "Keep her safe no matter what, until I am back" He started to slowly let go of his beloved. She clung onto him tighter.  
  
"NO, NO,NO, NO! You cant go! I beg of you not to, please don't!" Her grasp on him was desperate, her legs weakening, her heart breaking. She held onto him, her body fell, holding onto his robes. "My Lord please don't go, please!" She was on the floor, on her knees, crying, holding onto him. His heart broke, he dropped to his knees, faced her and kissed her. He kissed her with all he had, everything he was, he kissed her with all the passion and love he could sum. And she kissed him back with just the same. He pulled away, slowly, looked into her eyes, and told her. "I love you" and stood and walked away. Anzu sat on the floor watching her lover walk away, walk into the hell called war. She sat there, listening to her breaking heart, and wept.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ DUN DUN DUN! So Im a little rusty at writing, sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and reviewing, of you do. -Crimsy 


	9. To my Readers

Attention Readers:

The following stories have been cut, and will no longer be updated but remain in the archive as a piece of personal history for myself.

Jealousy – Yu-Gi-Oh

Confusion- Yu-Gi-Oh

Hostage Syndrome- Teen Titans

Abuse- Megami Kouhosie

Further more the alias of Crimsy has also been discontinued. Please look forward to my future words under my new alias Scarlette. Pen name on is Scarlette Symphony.

I look forward to hearing from all of you once more!

-Scarlette


End file.
